


The Silent Language Of Grief

by MsShapes



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsShapes/pseuds/MsShapes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leite Beckford is half insane, and quicker than a pistol shot. Locked away after her fathers death, shes been kept in seclusion for half a decade. Taking the chance a strange man creates, she escapes and follows on a whirlwind change of pace. With death, gold, and disease following her footsteps, did she gain her freedom or simply change her prison walls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brand Of Madness

Peter Beckford, a plantation owner and slaver, was considered to be the wealthiest property owner in the entirety of Europe by the early 1700's. Cruel and prideful, and with an ego to match his enormous fortune, he also was in possession of a temper so foul most people made the intense effort to be very brief in his company. Unfortunately that wasn't possible for the two wives he took in his lifetime, and his children. Well, at least one of his children. Two strapping boys, the eldest his name sake, were his pride and joy and had never felt the sting of his anger. They took after their father in every way, and on a late evening of November in 1710, Peter Jr. sure his pride was being pricked jumped to arms in a gathering of lords, and that quick anger brought an easy and merciful end to Peter Beckford Sr. His funeral was well stocked with grieving snakes with open palms and watery eyes. Although well attended, Mr. Peter Beckford Sr. had one less handful of dirt placed at his grave then he should have, as leagues away, heading north east, a large man o' war carried the only child of the Beckford estate which wanted nothing to do with the man at all.

* * *

 

**1715**

**Cat Island, East of Cuba**

Two men hurried up the pathway that circled and ascended a large hill, light smiles and a lantern between them, lighting the tropical bushes and wooden spokes in the early morning hours.

Excited for the hours of drinking and fun that the entire plantation was humming about, it caused the men's feet to move a bit faster, to the large open area with a darling manor facing the small tropical bay it hovered over.

The manor, plain in a white paint, held over twenty windows with shutters for each, a large wrap around porch, a second story where a small widow's walk connected to the resident's master suite, and a large set of French doors set on both the front facing the shore and to the back where the two men strode towards. It was grand, and had cost an absolute fortune to construct and maintain.

It was a very pretty prison.

Two tired and aching soldiers slowly patrolled the perimeter of the manor, stopping at pre discussed points to peer at the shrubbery and gardens that took over the area. A gunman who should had been asleep in his bed many hours ago had given up and taken a seat in the middle of the rooftop of the manor turning his head lazily attempting to do the same job of keeping a vigilant watch. A fresh gunman was already scaling the large ladder placed against one side of the house to relieve him, just as the two smiling soldiers flagged down the two patrolling officers to do the same.

With quick pleasantries and sighs of relief, the three tired patrolmen trudged down the pathway, to reach a set of barracks a few hundred meters off as the watch began a new with the sunrise just a glimpse in the sky.

A set of eyes the color of the skies before a hurricane, the swirling mist that hovers over the water on cold nights, watched the guards switch with an exhausted and low burning anger.

There was little in the way of sanity when it came to living among soldiers, racists and slaves. The hypocrisy and bigotry that was constantly weaving within the words of men had lost their flavor, and their thinly veiled idiocy long ago. Tropical breezes and tall sugar cane fields soured very easily when the entirety of it was built off of the backs of stolen lives and the yelling of pompous liars.

Liete Beckford was a few notches off center mast, a few pints short of a barrel, and Liete Beckford was a little more than insanity and rage personified. A façade kept up only because of the servants employed by her brother kept her looking ladylike, but as any guard whom had the displeasure of seeing the youngest Beckford child knew, one look into her eyes gave nightmares for days.

With skin more akin to paper, a wealth of wavy light auburn hair, a small pert nose, high cheekbones and pouted red lips that seemed to be in perpetual repair from constant biting, Liete was beautiful and terrifying. All dressed up in finery, with nowhere but her makeshift prison to go, Liete was constantly pacing the manor at all hours, frantic, graceful, and watchful. Guards were careful not to look into the manor to often or for to long lest swirling eyes catch them and stare right into the very fabric of their souls.

Ghostlike, and volatile, she was kept in utter seclusion, on order of Peter Beckford Jr. on the pretense of keeping her existence a secret. No would need know of the great benefactor of the Beckford estate lest someone attempt to marry her and steal all the wealth out from under the eldest son. Beckford Sr. for all his love for his sons, did not want them to have any part in his empire. Beckford Estate was to be passed to whomever he had deemed worthy as his successor, given his wealth through marriage to his only daughter. Legally binding, and the ultimate chain around Liete's neck. She had simply been another piece of property to barter off, and now simply nothing more than a feral woman kept in a secluded cage.

Nestled on a small island plantation, it had been given its name by the very men who worked it, as the slaves whispered of superstitions, and fear mongering grew, and the ghost legend of the cat women took

Cat Island held Liete Beckford imprisoned by her own legend.

Shifting from one foot to the other, Liete peered over the railing of the widows walk, into the first bright orange rays of the morning that broke through the fog that had taken hold in the wee hours of the morning.

Her mind had long ago ceased to speak, even to her own self, and so with empty thoughts, she slowly lifted her lilth body onto the railing, her corset biting viciously into her hips but she gave no mind to it staring with eyes the size of tea saucers, her mouth slightly agape.

This was the one time in her day, where hope streamed from the horizon, a whispered promise of change, and life. The events following would strip her soul naked of it quickly, but for that first ray of sun, she had no mind for her misery.

Her hands gripped tightly to the rails, in two spots where paint had worn away long ago from the same abuse every new day. Searching the sea, Liete held her breath trying to hold the light within, trying to keep from falling back into darkness.

For how long she sat, as the sun ascended into the sky she couldn't fathom and in some act of mercy, or the fact that a celebration abounded between all the guards as they drank and were merry, no one came to drag her down, and force her to do any chores or tasks.

Hope and joy slowly crept into the cavities of her insanity, and as the sun shone brightly in its position of mid day, it was suddenly and quickly stamped out.

A brig, a familiar crest donning the front, slid into the bay area heading towards the dock of the Cat Island plantation, the masts and sails momentarily blocking the light as dread and anguish forced her hands to shake nearly sending her toppling over to the ground below.

For a moment she contemplated the action, as the happiness gave way to a cool trickling anger and hysteria. It would be easy, and because of the guards taking part in to much drink, no one was paying attention to stop her.

A thick smile spread across her lips and just as her fingertips loosened to send her gracefully falling towards the far earth, a glimpse of black caught her eye and made her pause with a tilt of her head.

A ship, a possible frigate, inched to the very edge of her bay prison and then stilled. Men the size of dots became busy pulling in the sails, and if she didn't have eyes that saw everything she would have missed the dot of flashing robes lunge and jump across rocks from the bow of the ship, to blend in with the large masses of shrubbery.

With a motion that had earned her the name of the plantation, she slid from her perch and arched against the rails slowly stepping as she watched her prey stalk from bush to bush getting closer to where a captain she had named Devil and two guards clumsily climbed from the brig into the plantations front arched walls.

As her prey moved closer to the Devil, he also moved closer to her, and as he did and she saw him move through shadows and blind spots, her sick smile returned.

She wasn't the only predator on the island now.


	2. Little Bird

Liete licked her lips, as the phantom whisked through the buttonbush and azaleas mere scant feet away from the Devil and his guards. Excitement ran through her veins like a fine wine, and with it her eyelids flickered with the foreign emotion.

She felt as intoxicated as the men roaming the plantation as her heart and pulse quickened and danced with fever.

For the first time in five years, she felt her mind expand and yawn as if it were an animal waking from a long afternoon nap in the sun. Even if her phantom were to be discovered, she knew with absolutely certainty there was no putting the animal back to rest as long as her eyes were open.

All at once the manor seemed the shrink, and fall away, as her mind drifted down the hill, across the sugar cane fields and nestled next to her awakener. Her eyes trained from a child's age to pull words from lips, zeroed in on her familiar tormentor and let his words wash over her.

"What happened here, why such disarray?!" The Devil himself proclaimed, anger and disbelief thick and dripping off his voice as he stamped forward towards two large brutes and a stumbling guard, all whom looked sheepish to have been caught tossed on the job.

Bedford and Manning, his usually ever constant guards, hung back at the dock snickering to themselves.

"Bit of a do, that's all. Its Wilmington's birthday" The small guard managed to articulate as he took place by the captain's side as he began to tromp through on his way into the plantation. The two brutes attempted to stand straight as their eyes rolled with effort, sending a small giggle through Liete at the ridiculous misfortune of them all.

"And you saw fit to get pickled on duty?"

"It's no bother sir, we've everything sorted." The little guard had no idea how wrong he was as the cloaked phantom moved silently vaulting over the short stone wall, right into one of the smaller parcels of sugar cane land. Surrounding all of the persons in question were men and women with different degrees of dark skin, toiling and working the land.

They noticed right away as the man carefully picked his way to follow the captain. Those with weaker minds stumbled away, frantically mumbling while others with hard features and harder hearts, quieted them sensing the coming deaths to those whom deserved it.

Liete had no doubt as she took a few more steps to remain in view of the unfolding events, that this man she watched was little more than a reaper.

"Well soon see wont we, for you must double the watch this evening!" Liete raised one dark eyebrow, the nasty smile perking again. So the Devil had sensed familiars.

"Double, sir? Whatever for?" The guard was having trouble keeping up with the captain as his anger was mounting and making the captain take larger strides with each step. His course took him around two more large fields of sugar cane, the phantom following easily and stealthily running between them, until the captain came to a stop near a small shack, and the guard placed a hand against the wall to keep himself up.

"I believe I was followed here young man. By pirates if my eyes honor me, though the ship was uncommonly large for such rascals.. Certainly wasn't slavers though. Not a ship that size.. In any case double the watch and keep your damned eyes wide for anything suspicious!" Liete couldn't help the small pert laugh that escaped her lips, that was just as quickly lost on the wind. His eyes honoring him, the man had been blind to anything other than honor from the first moment Liete had watched him lock the doors to her bedroom.

The captain scoffed and left the piss drunk sot where he leaned against the shack and continued on the path dug into rows between the parcels of sugar cane. As he continued walking, he came closer to the two large watch towers, slave quarters, and warehouse where the provisions and plantations yields were stored.

His words though gave her pause as she glanced at the small mound that hid the phantom inside the sugar cane field. A pirate, how interesting. She'd listened to the guard tell tales of certain men, that rode the waves and took what they wanted. They were fierce murderers with no respect for any kind of law.

Seeing her phantom now, blatant and sure enough to try and sack a plantation by himself, as she was sure that was his purpose now hearing he was a pirate, she could believe every story.

For a moment the phantom dashed across the dug earth, and she hissed when a gunman from one of the towers jerked to stare into the buttonbush where the pirate was now crouched hidden away from all eyes, all eyes except hers that was.

After a few more moments the gunman relaxed and just as he did the captain looked in his directions and with a sigh of disgust bellowed angrily, "You up there, look alive man! You've got a job to do!"

"Apologies sir, I'll keep my eyes peeled!" As if to show how serious he was, the gunman widened his eyes in a caricature movement, which seemed to satisfy the captain as he renewed his walk bring him to the center of the fields and warehouse area.

A guard who was still on his feet literally by the grace of god, stumbled shamelessly against a small warning bell, a large bottle of rum still clutched in his hand, and once the captain took him in with his 'honorable' eyes, the fine breeding and controlled anger he had tried to hide, burst through as he rushed forward grabbing the bottle and shattering it against the earthen floor.

"For god's sake what the hell is going on here today? How do you suppose you'll be able to ring that alarm if your piss drunk and barely able to stand!?" Past the point of talking the man tried to form words and took his sweet time on the attempt.

"He wont." Liete answered him silently, and turned her attention to her phantom as the tip of his cloak broke the surface of the bush he inhabited. She couldn't see any definition of his face, nor make out anything about him. She simply made an educated guess as to his gender based on the way the body underneath the cloak moved and walked. Women, even working women, had gentler walks then men.

The phantom ducked past the still fuming captain to an azalea bush right next to the bell, as the captain clearly done with the bell ringer, continued on the path towards the front of the warehouse. Quicker than an osprey after prey, the man lunged up and with a quick and silently snap of a small blade that seemed to come from his hand, cut the rope that would be used to sound the alarm.

Not mere moments after the pirate was already moving after the captain jumping over another short stone wall and a wooden fence to settle nicely in a patch of shrubbery as the still rampaging captain paced in front of the warehouse. Turning her focus back onto the Devil, she cringed slightly at the tone that shrilled to the drunken stupor of all the others around.

"The key god dammit! Someone find me the key! Is there no one sober here?! Fetch me the warehouse key if you please!" As the captain roared he began to move along the pathway to the manor, groaning and yelling as he went, but she hardly paid him a moment's thought.

It was as if a switch had been turned in her phantom, and a silent observer suddenly became the hand of god, as he moved from bush to brush, attracting guards one by one, and slicing through them as if they were nothing more than bread. He scaled the building, a silent assassin, as he threw gunman over the side of the watch towers to fall to their deaths. Those not already dead were too drunk to even notice their number dwindling to nothing.

With a sick sense of happiness rushing through her, Liete nearly vaulted from her perch, aching to run to the center of chaos. She was positive this man, this Death would kill her as well, but as she watched all those who had been cruel to her die by his hand, she felt an almost giddy joy to see them sent to hell before her.

Liete had long suffered from insanity from the cruelty of others and now, now she reveled in it.

Just as she grabbed hold of the railing, be damned the guard nearby, she heard the Devil call from behind her, within her room sending ice into her overactive mind and heart.

"It seems I have some time until the imbeciles of this stretch of god forsaken land get back to me, drunk and run off with the key. Good thing you're still under tight watch, little bird." The voice that had minutes before been howling in anger, was slick with a purpose that sent bile right into Liete's throat. With a final squeeze to the railing, she turned slowly to find the Devil had already removed his triangle shaped hat, his scabbard and pistols thrown across her vanity.

His off white wig, was slight off center, showing greying dark hair underneath. His eyes the color of mud felt as if they physically touched her as they raked over the soft gray gown she'd been dressed in that very morning. A front tooth dark with plaque and decay was startling as he brought back cracked sea worn lips in a smile that spoke only of spine-chilling promises.

Glancing at the vanity, she felt her anger pique as the beautiful bottles of perfume, and small pots of paints were now strewn about and disheveled. Her mind, numb and cut off before had never taken notice to the foretelling view that had always shown whenever the captain graced her room.

It was what the Devil did, broke and mangled pretty things with nothing but a thought.

Yet, her mind was no longer numb, and her thoughts usually silent and dead, had one sure conclusion that flashed behind her eyes. A lore saying, from the slave woman who was forced to care for Liete had once muttered when she'd come in after one such visit of the Captain. As the small sun kissed woman ran a small rag against Liete's red bruised skin, Julle let a tear fall for her and cursed the men who knew but did nothing. With murder in her eyes, that Liete had after so long been unable to muster, she whispered to Liete, "I do not fear the Devil half so much as I fear those who fear him."

So his name had been from that moment, and Liete with her clear and precise thoughts sanded down in the hurricane of insanity in her mind, she didn't fear him, and that was the end of her reasoning.

"Little birds can fly away 'at steppa.." At her Jamaican slang, the captain curled his lip and leaned against her bed post reaching to the buckles of his chaucers, paying her no more attention than a flea as she slowly stepped back into her room from the balcony taking step by small step towards his cutlass and pistols.

"You speak, how quaint. It'll be all the more fun to hear you scream, for I've had a hard voyage." The Devil leaned down to pull his shinned leather boots from his feet, and as he righted himself he did so as a mere man as he stared down the dark double barrels of his own pistols.

"Agreed."

With an easy pull with her thumb and pointer finger, his muddy brown eyes were splayed against the far wall, as two large holes now took their place within the captain's head. His body sat rigid for a few moments, as if he was still alive in shock at his turn of fortune, before his dead muscles gave way and his body slumped to the floor.

Liete glanced down at her grey dress now splotched with a dark red hue in several places and the only thought that came to mind was that the color itself really would look lovely as a gown itself. A small door to the servant's quarters where Julle always remained blew open, and the small African woman stumbled out. Julle took one look at the scene and let out a scream that seemed to stretch into oblivion.

After a few moments, Liete began to cackle, her laughter blending in and above the screams, her eyes wild with satisfaction.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Assassin's Creed, any of its variations or its characters.

I do own Liete and her insanity, but that is all.


	3. Narry' A Soul

After a few more moments, Liete couldn't abide by the screaming any longer and with a bark that burned her throat, she snapped at Julle.

"Quiet, I can hardly breathe with you screaming about." The fragile looking servant, falling well short of Liete's five foot eleven frame instantly hushed, her petite hands covering her mouth. Dark streaks practically bleed from her eyes and down her cheeks, but she was as silent as the grave.

Julle was graced with a quiet lovely demeanor, with pale almost green eyes and thick kinky curls that framed her small mouse like features. She'd been raised with Liete, her mother first caring for Liete before she did, and had been sent into exile with Liete when Beckford first passed to continue to care for her.

She'd tried to watch over Liete, powerless but ever watchful with sadness and defeat as prevalent in her own life as Liete's. The simple and awful difference between the two young women was that Julle had still been able to be with people and experience more than simple servitude. She saw the cruelty of slavery first hand but she also saw the beauty in her people and the hope that never seemed to waiver. It was her one sorrow that Liete never had anything more than her misery and her loneliness. In the way of the world, she felt richer than the white woman who had all the money and property to her name but nothing all at the same time. Although Liete had scared her, as she did everyone, she had never truly feared her in a sense understanding why the woman was as she was.

Julle feared Liete now.

She hardly recognized the woman who usually stood slumped and vacant to the one that stood as tall as a palm tree, with her eyes no longer a fog that sat idle but swirled and moved with life and vigor.

This woman, was the soul behind the legends of a pantheress women who came on dark nights where the water enveloped the lands and stole away the souls of those who had done wicked things to innocents. She was the boogeyman to the people, and at this moment, Julle believed it like never before.

After a full minute of Liete standing with both pistols still hanging in her firm grip as she looked at the wall opposite her where blood and other pieces of the captain were spread wide, Julle couldn't help but drop to her knees softly and whispered "Please don't hurt me ma'm, I'm ain't ganna tell no one, I promise.."

Liete moved so quickly it sent Julle jerking back to land right on her bottom as another cry of fright left her lips, the pale women growing an annoyed disbelief over her features as she waved one hand, the pistol clacking slightly as she moved.

"I wouldn't hurt you, you've done nothing but been kind. I've not lost all my wits to forget that." Liete's voice sounded foreign and she realized that over the past few years, she'd never spoken more than two or so words at a time. She'd never had the will to do much more than that.

As she opened her mouth to tell the woman to get herself up off the floor, a vague feeling came off, and chill touched the back of her neck, that sent Liete spinning and the pistols, which had no shots in them since having been discharged, held up to her eye level, pinned on her phantom whom had suddenly appeared on her balcony.

With her turn, Julle howled in horror and began to screech about a voodoo man as she kicked her legs scrambling back across the floor, to put herself fully behind Liete. Liete and the Reaper on the other hand didn't move a muscle save the man slowly lifting his hands to show he held nothing in them.

"Ho, lass, I'm unarmed and mean you no harm. There is no reason to be afraid." Liete let her head slowly tilt as the cool acceptance of Death washed over her speaking mind as she took in the man's rough low voice. It wasn't what she had expected from Death, but not all together unpleasant, and she liked the lilt of an accent which wasn't quite British.

She still couldn't see her killers face, and with a small movement, she put most of her weight on one foot, relaxing easily and said as calm and sweet as a mare in spring.

"I have no fear of you, you may kill me as you see fit. I do implore you, pirate, for some sense of honor in that you leave my maid whole and intact. I do mean in every sense of the word sir, with life and maidenhead. I to will not consent to be ravaged, so please do agree to these terms and with that, your murder of me can then conclude. You may have whatever you'd like from the home, and once you are done I'd implore you to burn it to ash. Do I have your word?"

The calm with which she spoke never faltered even when Julle gasped a simple no, and had reached for the hem of her dress to clutch onto Liete for some form of comfort. What did cause Mad Liete to again cock her head in interest is when Death threw back his head, his hood falling away as he gave a throaty laugh riddled with humor and disbelief.

"I don't intend on killing either of you this day, although you seem eager for that cause." Liete didn't like his laughter at her, it puzzled her and confused what she knew of this man. What further flustered her mind, was the face that had been uncovered as he laughed at her as if she had jested merrily with him.

His face was covered in several days' growth, with a scar that reached across the right side of his face from his jaw line to right underneath his eye. These attributes meshed well with his round chin, stubborn jaw line, and large nose that looked as if it had been broken and set wrong. With hair a golden wheat tied back against the nape of his neck, and blue eyes that danced with all mirth and no regrets, her phantom was roguish and handsome to say the least.

His robes although loose, showed definition, with a large solid waist and body that told of many days working on ships, climbing masts and practice with the very instruments that riddled his body. Standing tall enough for her to lift her chin slightly to look up at him, his entire demeanor seemed to swell and fit the doorway. Two holsters kept a set of smaller pistols peeking from behind his back, and two cutlasses crossed slightly behind his thighs, one on each hip. They were well maintained and freshly sharpened, even if they held traces of dried blood along their shafts.

All in all, this man was a murderer, had murdered, and was now claiming to be anything but.

"Say you?" Her voice had dropped a few octaves on its own, and if she had sense of mind, she might have blushed at the husky tone she had never heard leave her throat before. As it were, she simply continued to stand in her relaxed state, pistols aimed directly at his heart, and with a beginners luck, she held them as if she had been born into them.

The cool metal against her palm felt soothing to her fuddled thoughts and allowed her to once again, focus on the matter at hand. Slowly moving she pulled one hand back, from her still outstretched one with its gun focused on the pirate, to her chest where with little choice she made a very unladylike movement and stuffed the gun into the side of her chemise, the butt of it sticking out across her modest but still evident cleavage. With her hand now free, and the phantom's eyes slightly larger, Liete grasped Julle's hand easily and tugged at the shaking servants hand slowly lifting the lighter woman to her feet. With little more than shaking and small whimpers, the slave woman now on her feet, kept behind Liete for which Liete was slightly grateful. She'd have a much easier time aiding in the woman's escape now that she'd put herself very slowly between Death and the door.

Hopefully, she won't see him slice my throat. She thought coldly, as she then felt for the pistol once more, never taking her eyes off the fair haired man in front of her. He also stood calm with palms raised and facing her as a merry little smirk formed again as he gestured towards her with his chin, and then to the dead animal dressed as a man on the floor to her right.

"I am not the one holding a death mark to a chest, my lady. There is only one dead soul in this room, and I am not the cause of its departure. So whom is the real danger?" Liete felt the pricks of amusement, and took the chance to glance at the deceased captain, and with venom snarled low in her chest.

"There was narry' a soul in the body lying there." Silence and understanding stretched between Liete and the man, an intimate moment where someone saw the horrors behind her swirling eyes but didn't pity her circumstance. An understanding that pity didn't change a thing, because as he saw for himself, she handled her circumstance just fine without anyone's pity.

A deep baritone voice called from outside of the manor, spooking Liete in her momentary trance, as her fingers tightened and the empty chamber of the pistol clicked. Even though no bullet had lain in the chamber, her phantom had moved so quickly it would have missed him even if there had been to stand on top of her bed, crouched like a waiting tiger, watching her with astonished and still amused eyes.

"Kenway, we're done emptying the warehouse. Let's leave this place, the slaves speak of a spirit comein' here!" Julle, with the movement by both Liete and the pirate, had clamped her hand onto the taller woman's waist and had physically turned them both to now face the pirate, her shaking increased to an uncontrollable movement that had Liete's body trembling by association.

The pirate on the other hand seemed more at ease than ever, clearly deducing that both pistols had no shots within him, and to make the point that he had figured the ploy of the mad woman before him he again motioned towards her with his chin, not bothering to answer the summons of the man outside.

"You could have shot me."

"That was the general idea, yes."

That earned her another throaty full laugh, and with it the man easily jumped from his perch on Liete's four poster bed, to stand to his full height before her, both his hands no longer held in surrender, but now balled and resting against his hips, and with a wicked smile she was vaguely aware was almost always in waiting on his lips as he all but ended the tension within the room, at least between him and Liete.

"Now, let's drop the guns. I give my word I won't touch you or your lady, but I think we need to have ourselves a tawk' if only for the sake of curiosity." His accent drawled sweetly with his words, and with a single moment of hesitation Liete let both pistols she had still held at eye level drop with a loud clamor to the wood floor.

Julle flinched and began to pray underneath her breath, and Liete having never been more sure about something in her life, turned away from the man as she laid a hand on the servants shoulder, looking Julle square in the eye. Julle felt her body cease trembling without her telling it to do so, as the swirling silver within Liete's pupils which had only given her chills before now calmed her immensely.

"Come now Julle, we have his word. All is well." With the simple promise, Liete released the woman to stand quietly as she'd always done with her hands folded neatly in front of her stomach, the scarf that wrapped across her forehead returning to its normal position now that Julle no longer had her forehead crunched in fear. She was as calm as a pond with no breeze.

Liete again turned to face the pirate who looked more than a little interested in her actions, and gathered her dress within her palms and executed a perfectly royal curtsy.

"I wish to apologize for my rudeness, you came upon us at quite an embarrassing moment, do forgive me." Her complete remorseless actions and proper manners, although unseen, shook the very insides of the man in front of her.

Edward Kenway, was a killer, and driven for coin and little else, but this woman..

This woman, although his suspected reason for her purpose of killing the man was just, didn't seem to have all her marbles. Although hypocritical of him, considering he himself had slain over twenty score of men just minutes before, he couldn't fathom that this woman wasn't a stumbling, fumbling mess from her actions. It gave him pause and a faint thought that maybe he misjudged women for their sturdiness and resilience. He pushed that thought away as she pinned him with the eyes of a witch once again, and concluded that they were the source of his uneasiness.

They appeared to be moving, circling, as if looking into a well someone had just dropped a pence in, into the grey of a swirling fog that skimmed the water on full moons. Eerie and unsettling, he had the uncanny feeling that she could find every one of his secrets if he looked upon her to long.

Giving in to the anxious and panicked knot within his stomach, Edward raised a hand to run his fingers through his hair and forced himself to look away as he scoffed and stomped over to the walk, gripping the small white painted railing to glare down at his quarter master Adewale whom stood impatiently glancing as the crew of his ship The Jackdaw hauled their loot into the bowels of the ship in the distance.

Dark skinned, with scars that seemed to be finger nails scratches framed his dark and thoughtful eyes. With a scarf tied neatly on his head, his vest, holsters and cutlasses evident, and bare arms, Adewale looked like he'd kill you simply by looking at you.

"Ade, you might want to come up here." Moving to pull away, a second thought came forward and he looked down at Adewale and quipped. "Slowly, mind you."

Pulling away and turning, he cursed viciously as he jumped back after coming face to face with the noble woman nearly toppling over the edge of the balcony.

Liete moved closer to the pirate, just a few centimeters from his skin as she studied his features with keen detail to commit them to memory. His skin although worn from constant sun, and wind whipped, it appeared soft, and the small lines that were faint but there around the corners of his eyes, and lips, she knew he had only lived a life of merriment. Chasing foxes in holes, and shadows in the dark, this man was going to be as empty as she was one day.

Edward, although fear was ever present in the back off his mind, couldn't help as his body reacted to her nearness. He'd been chaste, we generally chase, since leaving his wife behind in search of a better life, but it felt as if he had no control as a gallon of fire pumped its way throughout his entire body centrally on his crotch that felt strained and aching as his eyes were transfixed on her red lips that although appeared chapped was one of the only points of color in her entire pale face.

Liete felt the sudden change of heat from the pirates body, with the one thought, and with the thought reacted as positively as she had before on killing her tormentor with no second thought on the matter. Her mind was content with each thought as it came, committing it to action with nothing more.

I believe he wants me, and she with little to no skill, applied her lips against his own, with a pressure that assured both of them that she may have had an idea of what being with a man entailed, she was innocent.

Edward couldn't breathe, as his arms came up to hold her hips firmly against his own, drowning sweetly in the softness of the woman's cold lips. Behind his closed eyelids, he saw lights and the river of his vitality flowing into his partner, as her lips warmed from his, and she became bolder and more forceful.

It was if she was pulling his very soul to mingle with her own the connection point her tongue that swept into his mouth, her teeth scrapping his bottom lip and as he drifted beneath the surface of life for a moment, Liete pulled herself from his grip, took a step away, touched her lips absent mindedly, and then nodded her face that returned to its indifferent features.

"That was interesting."

Edward couldn't speak, suddenly feeling weaker than a newborn babe using his arms to hold him up against the railing, as Adewale chose that moment in time to casually open the master suite door, his dark eyes taking in the entire surrounding within a moment.

"I don't think this is goanna end well braddah'"

Edward only nodded.


	4. Howling

With a reassurance that ships only passed through to Cat island every few months from both Liete and her quiet servant Julle, and with the few guards whom had managed to survive or surrendered locked away into the small cell that had been for unruly slaves, Edward decided to keep the Jackdaw anchored for the night.

Astonished to the immediate offer from the noble woman, he informed his crew that the manor resting at the top of the plantation hill was open for merriment and rest. He also informed the crew that if any of them treated the women of the house and plantation with anything other than respect, he'd have their ears hanging from the mast. They'd made a noise of complaint, and had continued to do so until the woman that had caused Edward to make the request had made her way to the dock with her quiet maid at her heel calmly walking up the ramp to board the Jackdaw.

Men whom had been everything but silent whenever their eyes were open, were suddenly at a loss for words, eyes wide as they watched the pale woman gracefully and slowly walk up the rickety plank that had been placed down to make it easier to enter and exit the ship.

It was as if all the world had frozen, as even the swift breeze took a moment from blowing to watch as the woman with skin the color of the Caribbean sand stood at the very tip of the board, just a jump from taking foot on the ship. With her pause, breaths throughout the ship and its dock caught and held as Liete's gaze swept across the men in front of her, silver eyes bewitching every single one. The early evening sun swept the grey gown she had yet to change with an orange hue, which Edward felt made her appear as if she was standing within flames.

As her view finally came to the helm, and Edward himself, Liete's lips moved from their pouted resting place to grace him with a smile that rivaled the sunset. Liete had been watchful the last few hours as her pirate directed his men, and went over the loot they'd taken from the plantations stores. She'd even seen when he had whispered and motioned to his quarter master, whom after their conference took almost half of the goods, and brought it to the slaves whom had been given the Captains ship to make their way to freedom.

The ones whom had opted to leave first, did so with thanks, happiness, blessings and smiles. Others, those who had opted to stay behind until the first had reached freedom, had also expressed their thanks and it had made Liete feel a sense of gratitude that had slowly seeped into her chest and nestled there with sweet whispers.

They rose in her chest, filling the cavity with a light sensation as if she were a tea kettle about to whistle, as she smiled at her phantom now, who for the killer he was looked sheepish.

In the corner of her eye, Liete noticed a few of the pirates who'd been released from her full gaze, make the sign of the cross on their own chest with shaking hands, and the nice sensation of satisfaction sidled closely inside her helping to fill the cracks made from the ever present anger that had suddenly dissipated leaving river beds and lakes dry throughout her soul.

Good, her mind spoke softly and smugly as Liete held her hand up her fingertips as light as a feather and spoke calmly and flat even though she hadn't felt as wonderful as this since she'd been given the new her father had died.

"I wanted to see your vessel, I'd only seen it from afar. It is definitely far more impressive up close."

Edward's vision blurred for a moment, going nearly cross eyed at the sight of her slightly bent elbow. He knew what a woman looked underneath all their dresses and petticoats, but they'd been working women, simple port calls. Even Caroline for all her innocence that had entranced him. All hard bodies, with rough hands and rougher attitudes. Now before him stood, a lady, noble and refined. The smell of sweet berries and cotton had radiated off of the woman as he'd moved about her chambers trying to forego any eye contact. With those thoughts, just seeing the intimate movement of flesh meeting flesh, made Edward feel like a school boy again.

She was above him in the scheme of the world, and still yet the slash of dark blood across her bodice reminded him that she may be a lady, but just as ruthless as any man, and before any of his men attempted to move forward to take her hand, Edward practically vaulted over the ships railing to stalk to where she stood on the edge of his ship.

If he'd been one for philosophy or simple thoughts of future or fate, he might have looked at the moment for more than it was, for as he took her outstretched hand to help her to the deck of The Jackdaw, her swirling eyes followed his every movement and ended once again looking him straight in the eyes and didn't quite mark that the fog had come to a standstill.

Instead of making her step onto the deck, Liete simply remained where she was, her finger tips warming from his rough hot hand, and returned the smile to her lips as she thought amused, I don't even know his name, only what his man called him. Kenway. She looked only at him now, knowing he was the only one not so steeped in fear at her presence as to move to help a lady.

"We have not been properly introduced, Master Kenway. My name is-" She took a soft pause and delighted in the slight hitch in the man's breath in anticipation. "Liete Rose Beckford."

The entire crew, even through their fear, perked at the mention of the name that was synonymous with wealth and riches. None made a noise still, as if breaking the silence cast would cost them their very lives.

Edward, unlike his crew didn't take in the impact of her name as her lips moved, his thoughts only consumed with the curve of her lips that looked like a piece of ribbon he'd seen in a little girls hair once that had shown so vibrantly as she skipped past that he'd been distracted enough to walk into a stall awning.

This experience didn't feel any different, as he never broke contact slowly leaning over to place his lips against her hand, as he had heard that was what noble men did upon greeting beautiful woman.

Just as before, Edward felt his soul rush to his mouth attempting to caress her own, aching to feel every inch of skin underneath them. The best he could muster was a throaty exasperated reply that sounded a little better than a growling dog.

"Edward. Captain Edward Kenway." Liete smiled a bit wider, and with a little merry laugh that carried out into the ocean suddenly pulled her hand away, and took a step back.

"Captain of a ship of men afraid to look a woman in her eyes, I'd be careful or you might have a stock of simps on your hands Master Kenway." A glimmer of mischief entered her eyes as they flowed once again, her smile turning into a smirk, and with nothing more turned quickly and motioned for an opened mouth Julle to go back from whence they came.

Julle wasn't the only one with her mouth slack, and it wasn't until Liete was already stepping foot on the path up to her hill that Edward Kenway caught up to her fury practically radiating off of him.

Squeaking in terror, Julle immediately pulled away from her mistress, having no mind to be killed over the pure idiocy of calling an entire ship of pirates impotent. As she took a few steps back, she saw the large black man whom seemed to be the pirate captain's right hand rushing towards them from whence they came and at that moment she seriously regretted not leaving with the first boat of freed slaves on their way to Nassau. Julle had a moment of her mistresses mind state and had refused politely, and chose to stay with the mad woman. Something had rushed through her very being, something that told her to stay, and being a god fearing woman, she listened when she was spoken to. Yet as Liete insulted the pirates, her madness slipping through like never before, Julle felt as if she signed her death warrant.

"Are you insane, woman?!" Unlike the pure male growl he'd given when coming forth with his name Edward's tone now was pure animal fight, clearly never taken such a scratch to his pride in front of so many before. He reached to Liete, not thinking over his actions in his anger, grabbing her upper arm in an attempt to turn her around to face him.

Fully intending to grab her other arm and shake some sense into Liete, Edward found himself blinking up at the darkening sky as he tried to take a breath that his lower stomach had taken its place in his lungs. Pain formed into a large ball like an anchor right in the pit of his stomach, as he tried to understand what happened. His attempts were foiled, as Liete moved into his field of vision, on the floor beside him her legs tucked underneath her dress, and her hands folded neatly on her lap.

If he'd been standing, he might have taken a step back because there was nothing sane left in the pupils of Liete's eyes. She wasn't human, he was positive as his body, even in pain, locked in stiff horror.

Liete felt her amusement pulse, pure giddiness wash over at her ability to flatten the man whom killed thousands with nothing more than a well place swing of her fist, and a strategically placed foot. Yes, Liete was going to enjoy this new life that was upon her.

"Oh sir, you might have thought that through a little more, aye' lad?" As she changed her speech to copy his own, Edward had no vocabulary, no words to respond with. He couldn't have recited a psalm had God himself asked it of him as her light flippant tone warped his mind, as silver cut him deep.

Glancing up as a scuffle of leather to her left sounded off, Liete flashed a grin at the dark man whom stopped dead in his track, a look of amusement and apprehension masking anything else he felt.

"Adewale-" Lifting her hand to make a grand sweeping gesture towards Julle and the vision she was sure her and his Captain made, Liete politely dismissed them both. "Can you please take Julle, and go off to supper. I will handle his majesty, he has only taken a tumble brought on by himself. Off now, you need not worry."

Although stopped in his tracks, Ade felt his duty to save his errant idiotic captain from the witch's grasps. He had never been one to ignore his people's words, and they whispered of this woman stealing souls from the very lips of those alive moments before, so with the warning he had felt panic when the headstrong white man had gone tearing after the Beckford woman.

Just before he could speak up in defense once he had found a semblance of courage, the tiny mouse that followed with light eyes moved with a shuffle and offered her palm to him. Looking at her Ade saw some sort of assurance, a spell of her own that had him offering his arm, and the mouse slipped her palm around his bicep motioning with her other hand silently towards a large sugar cane field where just over the heads of the stalks he could see a large bonfire being assembled.

In defiance, Ade looked to Edward one last time, and let the sisters presence at his side guide him away from the witch and the fool.

Edward wished he could silently call the ex-slave back, back to save him from the fog that seemed to invade his very mind as he was left in the darkening area, the very sun leaving him to fend for himself in the dark against the enigma sitting at his side.

Liete watched Adewale and Julle disappear through the sugar cane field patiently, and once she could no longer see either form, she looked down at the captain who had let the pricking of his pride dictate his decisions, something all the men in her life had suffered from.

"Well Captain Kenway, finally alone. While your recuperating let me start off by saying, It is really your fault for this situation. Weren't you taught never to grab a lady? Especially one you've seen place two very large holes in another's skull for attempting to do the same thing. Really, its common sense man."

As Liete chastised him in a frank tone of voice, Edward's pain subsided but his brain felt absolutely fried, and his body felt reminded him of an anvil with an odd sense of exhaustion. This, Liete, was in the easiest sense, insane. Jumping from emotion extremes, back and forth, a lady but a witch, mild mannered and polite, and extremely vicious when her mind had made its choice. She was absolutely ludicrous, but he wanted her.

That kiss had only stirred what he'd know the moment after he'd heard the pistol shots that had made the two remaining guards that circled her manor alert to a problem. Thankfully he'd already finished off the gunner on the roof, and was able to leap from his perch and eliminate them easily. Scaling the walls once again expecting to find some pompous slave driver and Beckford watchman that had must of seen him and sent a shot off in warning, he'd nearly fallen back to the earth below when he saw the woman standing as quiet as a painting, a dead body of her own doing slumped before him.

The man at her feet had looked as if he'd just gotten home, ready to bed his wife. Whether the woman was his or not made no matter any longer since his very brain was spread across the bed and walls, and thus unable to think or care on the subject. He'd moved his absolutely quietest, drinking in Liete's pale skin, and height, and when she'd turned on him weapons drawn, he knew.

Just knew she'd be playing a part somewhere in his story, even as almost everything about her scared the man inside him to death. She wasn't quite right, and laced within the fear was pure desire. She was the most beautiful, clean, and innocent woman he'd ever seen.

He wanted her, and being scared only made it more erotic as her eyes scored every part of his soul.

There was nothing he could hide from them, and with it made it all the more tempting to be by her side. Liete was not going to ask him for his past, she already knew, and he didn't need to know of hers.

Even if his scared mind couldn't move past the panic, his body sure could. It responded like a hungry dog over a slab of meat, How a poor man viewed a pound, how a man wanted a beautiful woman.

Even now, especially now, that they were as she commented finally alone, her hovering over him, as she watched him with eyes that did nothing but make him fill dizzier and aching.

Edward still didn't dare move afraid of her reaction and Liete whom waited for the man to collect his thoughts past the pain, place a cold palm on the uniform he wore a statement that required no answer lilting her prim and proper visage that she slipped in and out of.

"This isn't yours, it's not cut for you. Either that or you paid a terrible tailor." Edward mustered all the words his brain could remember and voiced them croaking since only moments before his bits had been lodged practically in his throat.

"Darlin' I'd really like to get up now."

"Then get up."

"We both know I can't."

Liete smiled her smile of merriment, this one causing one side of her mouth to quirk higher than the other her teeth barely visible between her lips, knowing perfectly well he spoke true. She knew the effect she had, and she especially knew now the effect on him.

Her palm slowly moved along the front of the vest and jacket set that weren't his, feeling the lather he'd strapped to protect from sword hits to his ribs and shoulders. Underneath her palm she felt his heart rate increase, but didn't bother to let that knowledge reach her eyes nor face.

Moving her hand a little lower, Liete left her palm to rest on his stomach that by the passing moments began to heave as his heart and breath quickened, so much so he began to make small huff that were audible in what felt like a world all their own.

The sun had gone from the sky, and the only thing that allowed them to continue to see each other was the light of the moon so full and large that it seemed to Edward that it hovered right over Liete's shoulder. The bonfire that was in full swing now was too far off, a dim marker in the distance, the chatter and song turned to whispers as the Caribbean swallowed their activity in the wide expanse.

Bathed in moonlight, Liete looked more like a ghost than ever, a spirit come to taunt and torture him, and with a moment of control over his own body, Edward lifted an arm of lead to bury it in the mass of hair pinned to the back of her head.

Humor, raw humor erupted in her facial expression, and it made Edward wonder if she wasn't a witch, giving him power over his own body, simply to see what he'd do with it.

Liete watched her phantom, feeling more powerful than ever to see Death bowing to her, and with that thought a shiver ran from the very nape of her neck straight down her spine as if lightning had hit her.

She knew she couldn't stay here, and she also knew she was already feeling the rush of poison, a sick rush of addiction, want and fever. Liete wasn't going back to being a lady, the decision had been made for her without her consent. This thought would have troubled her, had another not filled its place as easy as you please. Liete was free to do as she pleased, no guards, no seclusion.

Catching Edwards heaving chest with both her hands, Liete slipped her body closer to Edward Kenway's 'side, her chest hovering his own now, her face just as close as it had been earlier in the day.

"I have a proposition for you, a treaty of sorts. I can and will not stay here, I'd rather not do anything particularly nasty to you and your crew so I am willing to extend a metaphorical olive branch. I want passage to Nassau, on your ship. I want free reign to call on your whenever I need you."

"and what am I getting out of this, 'tis no deal for me yet." Edward could do nothing more than talk and savor the soft clean locks underneath his fingers as she practically forced him to keep eye contact with her. Liete's body leaning onto his own ignited his blood and with it an uncomfortable erection that pushed against his cotton breeches in a painful urgency that with no ability to really move, he could do nothing about.

Liete gave him the biggest smile she'd mustered yet, all her teeth small and shining as a halo seemed to appear around the outline of her curls and body lighting her the way an angel might appear to a mere human.

Liete was no angel, he silently reminded himself as he fell deeper into her magic, she was a trickster.

"In return, I am going to hear you howling from my bed. I want your breath as mine. You are going to need me, as will I to you."

Edward's eyes rolled back into his head, his mouth parting as an involuntary moan escaped his lips, a spike of adrenaline sending his body close to the edge from simple words. With his movement, he suddenly felt all ability return to his body, and with it he sat up quick claiming her lips to his for only a moment.

Any longer and he'd be lost again here on the dark earthen floor, and he would never want that between them.

The kiss gave him the jolt he needed as he shoved his body from the floor, and reached down to scoop Liete within his arms.

"I want you tonight, as sure as you're born. You know better, than to look at me like that, offering me a soul, I will come back. You'll hear me howling outside your door."

Liete laughed merrily, and Edward placed his forehead against her own and growled with a smirk of his own, practically running towards the darkened manor.


	5. White Jaguar

The lack of guards and servants meant that the torches and lanterns that adorned the manor had been left unlit, and yet Edward, still with his forehead placed gently against Liete's, managed to guide his feet perfectly up the hill and to its vast French style doorway.

Spookily quiet and dark, only snippets of the foyer were bathed in moonlight, the very heavens themselves seemed to follow the couple as if lending their light in whispers of what was to come.

Edward with a gasp of air for the effort managed to pull his eyes from the now quietly smiling Liete, to find the staircase and nearly dashed to it in anticipation.

He'd tried, really he had, to be faithful to his promise, true to the words he'd spoken in front of the priest and to his wife, and maybe just maybe Edward would have been able to convince himself that it was out of love that he had attempted to do so, if he not felt the cold surge that pulsated from Liete.

Edward for all his faults had a sense of honor, and although it wasn't something he would ever speak out loud, let alone think of often, it was an ever present edge at the back of his mind.

Selfish and driven, if he saw a prize worth the thought, it all but consumed him. That ideology was his compass in life. Hidden even from himself was the knowledge that once acquiring the very thing that consumed him, the thrill faded and he was left empty once again. First a head hand at the local farm, marriage to a woman two years his senior who had been so out of place in the tavern he'd seen her in, a privateer, and now his goal for the Observatory had consumed him anew.

Yet with all these things he had achieved and tucked under his belt in life, all seemed like boyhood aspirations now that he had set eyes to this prize.

Amusement pierced the lust that pumped through his veins, as he nearly shook his head in thought, turning into the long hallway at the top of the stairs which at the end held Liete's quarters, or prison.

Not a prize, Liete isn't something to be won or achieved, she is the very sun above, to simply be and appreciated. Never one for being a damned poet, Edward reached the door, and in exasperation cursed the door that separated them from the bed inside. He could feel the very physical ache in his chest at the thought of releasing Liete for even a moment.

Liete, now with the ability to create thoughts that spoke of everything but her lonely anger, had a very new thought. One that she'd instilled in others many times, and now felt like a dagger sliding between her breasts to slam into her chest. Liete thought, and knew, she was suddenly very afraid.

Afraid. What an odd thought to have, Whispered through her mind, as she remained limp in Edward's arms as anger and annoyance played across his features, attempting to decide what was a better action, letting her to the floor, or simply trying to open the door with his arms full of her anyway.

Her mind turned on itself, and she concluded rather quickly, she had every reason to have the feeling in this particular evolution of events.

Funny that a ship of pirates, and the killing of the men of this island hadn't stirred even a blink from her eyes, but sex. Sex she herself had given consent to, and initiated. She hadn't feared the Captain's visits, they'd left her feeling hollow with hate practically oozing from every particle of her being. She'd taken his acts, his abuse, and his use and turned it into hate for the ability to come and go, for his freedom to do as he pleased, as if she was nothing more than a handkerchief to wipe his hands on and toss. She'd accepted in her powerlessness that she had drawn this lot, but had let the bitter anger consume the very subject of sex.

With her mind breaking free from the very prison of such anger, and her madness free to roam through every and all possibility, Liete had felt powerful, as she imagined the Captain had, at being able to make the decision to take a part of Edward from him. Now as she neared the cultivation of her actions, Liete now felt the heat of fear like a drop in a calm pond ripple through her.

Liete knew nothing of sex freely given, knew nothing of the taking, and with bold words she'd ensured her fate. She wanted Edward, in the way that she wanted him to be out of control as he was after she'd flattened him only minutes before.

Liete figuratively was a virgin to the subject of sex, and its repercussions.

Edward, slowly lowered his arms, Liete's body sliding against his own to place her soft leather shoes against the wood, allowing her to stand freely. He felt her absence like a loss of breath. Without the ability to breathe, Edward scrambled with the door handle to shove the door and with a soft creak of hinges that had seen much use that very day, the dark room opened before him.

Reaching for Liete once more, he found her once willingly soft body, stiff and unresponsive to his hands sliding across her waist attempting to full her back to his hips.

"There is a dead body at the base of my bed, Master Kenway." Her words were mere whispers that seemed as if the very ocean spray had stolen them as they were uttered.

Glancing to confirm the reality of her words although his nose had already done the service for him, Edward raised an eyebrow as he looked to Liete's eyes which had stilled their swirling and sucked in a shallow breath. Liete no longer held eyes of morning dove feathers, now in their place it seemed as if the very fog that had been constant had suddenly disappeared leaving her pools of black night.

Edward pulled away only far enough so that his fingertips still touched her hips, and tried to understand what had happened in the space of a door opening that had changed the fire that had been ever present between them.

"Is this another moment of madness that I have yet to encounter? I confess I'm having trouble keeping up with you l-"

"You've managed well enough, circumstances only seem to cloud your way. I'll take my leave back to the ship, Master Kenway if you care to stay here, your bed fellow may attract flies." Liete made a small side step taking her waist back from Edward's fingertips, leaving her momentarily stunned as the fear that had slowly crept throughout her body was able to take a firm hold of her entire body, the buoy of his touch now gone by her own doing.

It took her entire being, and every part of her valleyed soul to hold back the shaking breath that burned at her lungs, begging to taste fresh air as she turned quickly, her shoes making the lightest patters against the wooden hallway, and then the staircase leading to the landing of the manor.

Coward, you face death, but refuse to face a phallus. She might have smiled, maybe even chuckled to herself, but felt the fear tighten its fingers within her throat once more, and she struggled within herself to understand how to handle this new frontier she was faced with.

As she exited the manor into the warm crisp hair, she could feel the ability to gasp return, and with it opened her lips and rasped a poor excuse for a breath into her lungs that felt bruised and battered.

Placing one hand against her rib cage which her corset pinched against relentlessly, and slowly stumbled towards a large bell post that had been used by the guards to signal the rest if something or someone was amiss. Reaching the large wooden post, Liete turned herself, placing her back against the solid and cool sensation of the post, and took another bruising breath.

Edward had instead of chasing after Liete, which seemed to be happening to many times in one night for his liking, moved through the cloud of death that had taken over the once delicate room, out to the widow's walk, the scene of the beginning of what he'd hoped would come to fruition at that moment.

Yes, instead of chasing, Edward tried to pretend he had some semblance of self-control and watched the moonlight manor's façade until Liete pushed through the front door, stumbling just slight enough that he could hardly detect it.

The pull was deafening, as if a rope now wrapped around his very heart, yanking and fighting his mind to send him jumping from his perch, to claim the woman who had dangled herself like a worm on a hook. She'd wanted a beast, a howling animal, to paw at her feet, begging and taking, and now, well now the only thing that kept Edward in the appearance of a man was that he still stood on two legs.

Suddenly from below, Liete gasped roughly, one of her hands grasping at the bottom of her rib as she shuffled with more effort than he'd seen her do, well anything for, towards the bell post, her skin practically translucent, reminding him vaguely of a white jaguar he'd seen upon first coming to the West Indies. Stark and beautiful, able to become deadly in the blink of an eye. and this particular Jaguar, he slowly realized within his own rushing thoughts, was wounded.

Moving with a steadiness, and purpose he felt only when he thought of the Observatory now, Edward vaulted over the side of the widow's walk, stepping carefully over the roofing tiles towards a tree whose limbs were placed specially for him, and extended well above Liete's head. With each step he felt his insides heat, a haze slowly creeping over his vision, Liete's body now a bright red beacon in the night, as he jumped expertly his hands making contact with the stiff wood and with less effort than a sigh from his muscles, hauled his body to hover the branch like a bird.

A shiver ran down his back, and Edward hyper focused on Liete's form, his breathing quieting, as he stalked his prey from above, waiting for the weakness that the killer inside ached and craved as the signal to attack.

Liete, unlike the nearly countless bodies of her guards piled down near the shore, could feel the moment Death had entered into the Caribbean air, and with his appearance on the scene she felt the clawed hands recede to nothing and the cool indifference and peaked interest slide back into its rightful place.

Dealing with life seemed too much for the nearly newborn Heiress, but faced with the opposite lulled her into a calm that resembled those kissed with death themselves.

Not a coward, human. I am human. Whispered words passed behind Liete's eyes as the fog rolled through her returning pitch to silver, and she used her shoulders to push her into a standing position once again.

A small lilt returned to her lips, causing a thin line of dark red to form on her bottom lip, the night air drying quickly and easily.

Well, for a few moments at least.

Liete reached with the hand she had kept against her ribs to her skirts and softly gathered the hem of her gown, and with years of training that had been grueling and nearly sadistic, sauntered forward with the walk of a lady, a courtier, a Beckford towards the Jackdaw, knowing her Death would follow close to heel.

Acting out of fear was only human, she'd concluded with a few breaths of fresh air. She'd been born in an age and time where her body, her mind, her soul was up for men's consumptions. For their pleasure, pain, plans and the moment of birth she'd never been in possession of her own self, and it'd been made clear with every evolution of her life. She'd been given to torturous tutors to become a lady, she'd been given to the court of His majesty as new meat to be fought over and traded, and she'd been given to the West Indies as a prisoner, and she'd been given by circumstance as a lover to a dead man.

She'd understood that as a woman it was expected to be as good as cattle and although her anger and bitterness was never shadowed, she'd learned from her first years to banish any pain, any hurt from this circumstance.

Liete simply needed to be a woman of her time now, even though her faded emotions were now wreaking havoc in her soul, a new world was opening before her, and although Mad Liete had already made her entrance as something powerful, now she needed to believe it.

The first step would be by taking her womanhood back.

Passing the scuffled dirt where she'd lain Edward out flat, Liete rolled her shoulders slowly, releasing one side of her skirts, she let her fingers graze slowly against the skin that ran from her neck to her collarbone as her pulse drummed against her skin, warming her ever so slightly.

Still the moon shone, as if her silent guardian, leaving Liete to walk calmly in the darkened plantation as the wind brought a soft tune sung by one of the slave woman from the bonfire off on the sand of the coast.

The only beacon in the night, was helpful in that it warned as to where the others had all gone, as Edward followed Liete effortlessly moving through trees, and bushes her form never dimming in his mind's eye leaving him half crazed.

Edward Kenway was no longer in this reality, he'd been replaced with the sensation of the Hunt, of shadows and whispers in fear. A sensation that he'd only felt escaping hurricanes, lying to powerful men, and following the most powerful woman he'd ever seen.

His mind hardly registered that she'd led them to his ship until she'd taken her first step on the long plank that she'd graced once already.

The leather heel of her shoe gave off a small tap, going through him like a shot, and Edward let out a feral growl that resonated deep within his chest. The clearing filled with the sound, and the red of Liete's body shivered, and Edward stepped from the Button Bush he'd slipped into and began a top speed run, right at Liete.

Knowing the chase had come to its conclusion, Liete took into account that the only other soul upon the Jackdaw, with a lantern which seemed to flicker with the same exhaustion as its carrier, was at the prow and far off.

Stealing herself, she whirled around, her gown falling to hug her ankles and feet as her hands reached to her chest where a small bow held the gown in place over her petticoat, corset, and pantalets.

Crotchless pantalets.. Giddy with the implication over a piece of clothing that had been created mainly so she'd be able to actually go to the bathroom with some dignity with all the skirts and such, turning into something wicked put a small devilish smile of her own across her face.

Within moments, as she'd anticipated she found Edwards form sprinting towards her, muscles from work rather than vanity strained against the ill fit of his robes. His eyes were set and forward, a predator focused on its kill, his legs clearing the distance in large gulps.

Liete tugged at the bow, and the gown loosened around her waist and shoulders as the plank gave a treacherous jerk. Stilling her muscles as to remain on the board, Liete hardly had a moment to compose herself before Edward was scant meters from her chest.

Human, decent for only a moment, Edward stopped from grabbing Liete and taking what she had offered and let out a hard ragged wanton breath giving her a silent out.

He'd never forced himself on a woman before, and he wasn't going to start now although he drank in her loose gown that now fluttered in the wind slowly working its way down her shoulders and chest showing the top of her corset, and small handful of breasts that were constricted almost painfully.

Animals didn't have words, and so it was up to Liete to remain verbal and with the wicked smile still present, Liete reached to place a palm on the collar of his jerkin-like vest and tugged bringing his chest o hers as the waves crashed against the shore beneath their feet in time.

"A successful hunt, now to our feast."

With another growl, Edward's hands shot forward and jerked at the grey gown sending the garment to Liete's feet leaving her open to his devouring eyes.

Although still covered, seeing the petticoat and corset hugging Liete's curves drew the last straw for Edward as he returned his hands to their rightful place on her hips and shoved her chest into his own, her breasts hitting him with a shiver and a moan from Liete as his lips caught her own with no hesitation.

Using his sheer mass, Edward refused to unlock his lips from her own as the calming sensation of sharing began anew, had them entwined and moving backward slowly towards the deck of his ship.

After a few steps, the gown was lost to the wind having dislodged from her feet and fluttered into the surf, putting up a struggle for a few moments before being swept underneath and disappearing into the darkness of the ocean.

Liete felt the fear trying to claw its way back up from her chest, and as she sunk into the warmth that was only describable as the very essence of a storm that made up Edwards soul, she let the winds of him sweep the fear back into its cage, and fill her completely.

Edward's hands suddenly tightened and she felt her feet leave solid ground, and yet still her lips remained his, only his.

With a jerk, Edward jumped the small distance of the plank to the deck of the ship with his eyes closed, his other senses guiding him. His arms held Liete to him as tight as he could possibly make them, and yet it didn't feel tight enough.

Her body was cool to the touch, but as he sampled her mouth the fire that had always been present in his soul started to spill into her, and with it she began to burn. Burn, he imagined like a star did in the night sky above them.

"Captain..?"

The disbelief was thick within the Spanish accented voice, and Edward couldn't have pulled away from Liete if it had been His Majesty himself.

Liete wiggled her hands that had been trapped to Edwards's chest the moment he had pulled at her and tugged viciously at the red sash that held his entire ensemble close, making it nigh impossible to remove.

The Spanish voice that had attempted to interject itself into their world fell away, as the man it belonged to shuffled in red faced embarrassment back to the prow of the ship he once came from.

Neither soul, now one, didn't give one ounce of notice to the interruption, simply content in being lost within each other, as both bodies angled towards the large double doors of the Jackdaws Captains quarters.


	6. Down Among The Dead Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> This is the sex scene some of you have waited patiently for.
> 
> There is a bit at the second spacer that is story line, so if you do not wish to read the naughty bits, just scroll down to the spacer and all should be good!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please, please, please let me know what you think!
> 
> -gianna
> 
> p.s. I hope to have another chapter out in a few days, so stick around!
> 
> Sex Imminent Ahead
> 
> If you do not want to read the naughty bits, please skip ahead to the next spacer

By the time the double doors of the ship had been closed successfully, Liete and Edward stood completely bare.

It was as if when both their feet touched the wood that made up the deck of the Jackdaw, an urgency had wrapped around them causing their hands to seek and dispose of anything that restricted their fingertips from touching skin, all of their skin, needing to feel the needles of desire surface with each and every touch, driving them to a frenzy.

Liete felt the power she'd craved, and more as they stood a foot apart, finally able to separate their mouths in their quest for skin. She also hazily registered that a part of her, the series of chasms within her that had been left behind, were now overflowing, filled with everything that made up Edward Kenway. His ego, the headstrong ignorance of others' lives, his hidden honor, his hunger for more out of life, and his fire. A fire that lit her skin, and her desire blurring the lines between the power she craved and the helplessness of being taken.

Edward's beast that had yearned to be placated was calm and collected, as he drank Liete Rose Beckford in like a cool draft of rum. Her skin was as delicate throughout her body, skin nearly alabaster white, soft like cream just churned, with no scars or markings marring any part of her body he could see. With a rounded tummy that spoke of being a woman able to bear children, no mere girl, and hips that widened and plunged to create a valley where tufts of auburn curls glistened damp in the low lamp light that'd been kept in his cabin, Edward was awed. Nestling in the very place Edward knew would be heaven, were thighs thick and strong, toned leading into long legs ending in feet that seemed to be shaped from marble with toes levelled one after the other begging to be touched. Her breasts hung low and rounded, small rose bud nipples jutting out towards Edward tight and practically quivering with want, which brought Edward's appreciation to her arms and hands whose long fingers, clean and inviting reached for him, hanging in the air between them, ready to be one once more.

Liete was a woman, thick and curvy underneath all the garments of the time, and Edward felt his entire being wind tighter and tighter with anticipation. He wanted, nay needed Liete more than anything in his entire life. Be damned gold, women, the Observatory, hell be damned his very life. What life was there to have after Liete? She was life, she was death, she was the very thing that adventurers, clergy, royals sought, and he had found her. He was being given the gift of her, and he felt truly humbled.

She was as close to god as men could know.

Edward's chest heaved as unexpected tears pricked at the back of his eyes as he finally caught Liete's stilled misty eyes once more.

Liete had taken the moment between them to appreciate the muscles and stout male perfection that many rough days at sea had crafted Edward into. Tattoos adorned his chest, back, and arms drawing her breath from her as she followed the dark lines wrapped around his chiseled body leading down to his penis that was stiff and seemed to point straight to her.

Moment reprieve done, Liete was the first to move and instead of catching Edward's lips again, wrapped her arms around his hips leaning her head slightly to place her lips against his chest, her tongue running along one of his tattoo's depicting a ships wheel with a skull and anchor protruding from its mouth.

Edward sucked in a breath and ran his hands up and down her hips, his fingers going numb as her skin shocked and tingled against his own.

As she ran her tongue along his chest, to his opposite peck, Liete's hands moved from his waist to the point where his legs and torso met, skimming over his penis which jerked and drew a moan from Edwards lips. Smiling against his skin, Liete slowly began to explore lower skin with her tips and tongue, with her movements beginning to slide her entire body to kneel before Edward.

Before she could go very far, Edward grabbed her and brought her to face him again, a light smile, one full of wonder and calm patience just for her present on his lips. One could say love, but neither of them knew a damn thing of the term and never brought it to mind. What was happening now was out of the ordinary for both of them, but love was to grand a thought. Love came with quiet reprieves and letters filled with poems, and wooing.

No, Edward and Liete were simply in need of the eye of the storm that each other offered.

"Tonight…. Tonight my lady, I want…" Edward felt his mouth dry suddenly and as he gulped softly, Liete suddenly smiled, a smile that nearly sent him to his own knees. Nowhere in sight was Mad Liete, the woman who scared Edward down to his very bones. In her place now, was a woman who personified all sources of light, and her smile brought the coolness in his bones forward setting him at an internal ease like no other.

"To have love, not a fuck."

The curse word oddly shook Edward up and he moved quickly to recapture her lips so that no more foulness that made up their world could be said to change the night.

Liete, whose back had been to the large pallet that had been built up with thick blankets and feathered pillows of a captains quarter, began to softly tug Edward towards the bed, wanting to feel entwined at last with Death and the man behind him.

Reaching the bed, Liete slowly sat on the blankets which having been left for some time since Edward had last used them were cold giving her skin goosebumps as Liete pulled away from Edward crawling backwards watching him, slowly laying her body out against the multicolored blankets until her hair, loose and slightly curled from the salt air, spread across the pillows making up the top of the pallet.

Edward followed like an obedient puppy, and let his head lower to press his lips against the tops of her feet. Her skin tasted just like the berries that had filled his nostrils ever moment he'd gotten close enough to her and the scent reminded a little part of him that he'd never forget it from this moment on.

Trailing soft kisses along her shin, calves, thighs, hips, all the way to the base of her throat as he nestled his hips between her own, Edward became intoxicated with the cream of her skin sending sparks throughout his entire being.

His body felt like he'd suddenly been jolted into the very clouds above where he'd found heaven, as calm and lovely as true sleep could bring.

He'd been wandering since boyhood, lusting for life and passion and with every turn he'd never been satisfied. Even now, surrounded by so many people and places he still couldn't figure out who he was and what he really needed. Then came Liete.

The act of love making with Edward seemed so innocent, and almost clumsy. It felt like the first steps one learned to walk, the joy of writing your name for the first time.. Just him and her, with nothing but calm mutual need.

Edward held his body above her own with one hand as the other hand cupped Liete's cheek, her cheeks red with blood and heat, giving her face another dimension as she looked up at him with trust in her gaze.

Liete reached down between them, and with the unsure touch of an innocent, lightly grasping Edward's member drawing another soft moan from weathered lips hovering above her.

Moving until he was between her legs, Liete stilled, and her treacherous thoughts, which had been as silent as the grave suddenly whispered to life, just as Edward slipped into her body, with thick fullness.

He will think he owns you now to, ever a prize. Liete gasped at her own thought and the pleasure that bloomed within her lower stomach. Pleasure, even more foreign than fear, coursed hot and fast through her every limb, and as Edward began to pulse back and forth against her, moans of her own suddenly tore from her throat.

Soft, the only word that stuck and repeated in his mind was the epitome of all things he felt as he moved against Liete's body which responded with such enthusiasm Edward was finding himself falling into a misty pit going down, down, down.

Edward's breath came hard and fast now as both his hands now held his chest above Liete who writhed underneath him like a sea nymph. She met his every thrust with one of her own, the auburn curls at her center rubbing against his own modest trail of blonde hairs sending shivers down Edwards's spine, his mind lost in Liete as his eyes remained locked with the pool of silver which now seemed like a waterfall, rushing now, no longer swirling.

Liete's breasts felt sensual with each thrust made by Edward making them jump slightly in time, her hands memorizing every muscle and curve of his chest and stomach. A ball had begun to form just above where Edward thrust into her, and as it tightened and wound itself into knots, she felt her breath leave her little by little.

She felt.. hungry. Desperately, Liete began to immortalize every feeling, every rush and pull as her body practically screamed in her mind for release, for Edward. She needed to remember this, her treacherous mind sounding alarms in her thoughts, warning. Warning.

A roar, and a jerk sent Liete slamming up harder against the pillows her shoulders nearly lifted off the bed as her body physically shook without her permission. It wouldn't be for several more minutes until she realized the roar came from herself. For now she could no longer look into Edward's eyes knowing if she did she'd risk giving her soul to Death, something that even in the moment she closed her eyes in bliss she regretted.

Moments after she'd closed her eyes, Liete felt Edward's last thrust and penis begin to twitch within her, and with a mind clouded with passion, registered only a whisper in retaliation of her own treacherous thoughts.

He does own me now.

Back to PG-13!

Careful not to crush the woman beneath him, Edward had collapsed onto his forearms, still scant inches from completely laying atop her, but near enough to satisfy the crying out of his soul in need of her own. His release, following her own, had drained him of all ambition, drive, and life.

He was content with laying her for eternity, hovering above everything, dead to the world.

Down among the dead men, let him lie. Edward let a small smile begin at the tavern song he'd heard time and time again and only now could relate to. Just as Edward was sure he'd be lost to reality forever, Liete whispered to him her eyes slowly opening.

"Master Kenway, we are changed." Edward nearly cried out in dismay as the ruby cheeks he'd cherished rescinded almost like magic, and the swirling fog returned as her lids pulled back to pin him with the cool indifference of Mad Liete.

Liete kept her hands against his chest, the heat that was leaving her pulling away so fast, she could almost feel panic, but with her hands stilled she could almost pretend it wasn't changing even as she did.

Refusing to move, Edward stayed still as he watched the change come over Liete, desperation nudging at the back of his mind.

"Changed? I believe we are as you wanted. I wouldn't be surprised if you heard my howl in just a few more moments." Attempting a roguish smile, Edward leaned down a little farther and pulled a soft kiss from Liete's lips as he slowly slipped from her body, something more than a piece of his soul left behind within her as the only evidence of what had just transpired.

"Now, I wouldn't be off put. Changed, sir, in the way that I am unsure of what is to come for the future now. Will you come again, find me once I'm gone? Do I want you to? We are vast oceans apart, even now. Yet, we are changed." Slowly pushing her palms, Liete moved Edward from above her until he rested on his knees before her as she sat up on her bottom facing him.

Pulling her knees to her chest, Liete rested her chin on them watching the emotions war and play out on Edward's face as the remnants of passion faded from within her, leaving her with calm acceptance of the new parts of herself.

Edward rested back on his heels, raising a hand to pull the thong that held his hair back still, letting the mop of dirty blonde hair circle his face. Running a hand to tousle his straight locks, he began to chuckle darkly. Moving quickly, he stood facing Liete in his full naked glory placing fisted hands on his hips, speaking matter of factly.

"Lass, be you a philosopher if you wish. I'm but a pirate and a scoundrel. All I know is tomorrow we'll be sailing from this place, and that is enough for me."


	7. Mercy

If there had ever been a god of cruel revelations, he was having a laugh at Liete's expense now.

Rising at an ungodly hour, Edward had dressed in mere moments, his ill-fitting outfit nearly a cloak as he fastened leather greaves to secure it closer to his body.

Liete had instantly woken when he'd first stretched softly, unused to having another body next to her till morning. His movements had been just as fluid and soft as they'd been the day before and the night before, as he'd held her to him as if her words of changing had nestled into his heart setting him on edge.

Her eyes were hooded and calm as she watched him dress in the near pitch darkness of predawn, his outline a mere shadow. She hadn't the heart or mind to spook him further and ask him if he meant to finally leave her unsettling presence.

She'd felt it every moment of their time in the captain's quarters of the Jackdaw, underneath their lust, a quiver of anxiety. Edward was unsure of her, and her motives behind her actions. He couldn't quite follow her moods, and changes and with each word spoken she'd put him more and more at unease.

So when she'd felt his movement to extract himself from her, she'd felt a soft lump form in her throat. She'd scared Death, and in turn she felt a cool pressure enter her chest cavity. As she laid upon the furred bed she attempted to decipher the emotion, ruling out anger, and fear instantaneously.

Hurt, her mind whispered into the night as Edward with a whisper of his own strapped his two British swords to his hips, and two pistols to holsters made of leather to his chest before standing at his full height.

Edward turned slightly without lifting his feet to look back at Liete, her long legs and arms spread to take up the entire length of his bed reminding him again of a jungle cat. Lounging, calm, and at any moment the ability to be lethal.

Her skin seemed to almost glow in the dark of his cabin, like fresh cream just churned. One of his woven blankets lay covering her hips to just above her breasts, her hair almost like blood in the dark now out of its pins and curls, spread across her shoulders and the sacks filled of feathers he used to lay his head on.

He had never seen a more magnificent creature in his entire life.

Even now after he'd exhausted his body to the point of quivering as he stood, he instantly began to heat again with the thought of simply reaching out and running his hands through her hair one last time.

The only thing that stopped him were the pale eyes that glowed in the darkness that watched his every move calmly.

A war raged with him, the inherent need to lay back down beside her was nearly soul stealing as her eyes silently accused him.

He didn't want to leave his cabin, for days if not week or months. He'd be content to simply let the world spin around him, as stationary as the very stars seemed in the night sky.

Yet with the intoxication that Liete was made up of, he could already sense the men coming to within the ship as well as some even boarding from their debauchery on land as well as the small voice in the back of his mind like a fevered whisper urging him to find his next prize.

Edward flinched slightly at the thought, realizing he sounded like every red blooded pirate, a pirate like he'd snarkily chastised Hornigold for preaching to him about when he'd told Edward to find any 'betty here and now'.

Liete couldn't let her emotions blow out of control as she watched Edward suddenly convulse, and turn his back completely to her. After what seemed like years he rolled his shoulders and strode soundlessly towards the large double doors that lead to the outside world.

She would mourn the loss of the fantasy they'd created within those doors, knowing once opened that the real world of disease, filth, and death would once again take hold within them.

Edward couldn't stand the scrutiny of Liete's gaze for one more moment, her silent accusation too much to bear, and as ever a coward would, fled from the captain's quarters.

The moment the door began to close, Liete slowly stretched her body letting her limbs come awake with each moment. She felt her chest cavity begin open wider, her other emotions muted as the feeling of a hallow sea shell settled with her ribs.

Using her arms first to angle her palms against the furs, Liete lifted her body groggily from the bed. Giving a brief groan of protest at the weight being placed on her already overworked muscles, she sat up completely.

Looking down at her naked body, the blanket that had been wrapped around her waist now pooled at her side leaving her skin bare, she had never felt so filthy.

As if a mere thought brought forth witchcraft, lanterns began to flare outside the fogged glass windows of the doors, one after the other that cast the very ghost of light onto her skin.

Lifting her arms, Liete slowly looked over her body anew, some parts red and chafed from the almost constant touching of Edwards's rough beard, and squeezing hands. The legs spread out in front of her began to move without her command, her feet aiding to turn herself to face the door, so her legs hung over the side of the bed.

A slight scuffling at the door reminded her the world she was a part of, moments before the latch on the door lifted and the slim figure of Julle slipped through the door letting it close with an eerie finality and a dress in hand.

Liete had never been one for shame, nor vanity, but with Julle's green eyes watching her with a calm acceptance of her naked mistress, she could begin to feel the self-hate sneak up through her spine.

Slowly slipping from the warm bed to stand on her feet, Liete ran a hand over her hip and stomach, all the while locking gazes with the smaller woman, neither unbothered by her nudity, both knowing exactly what she'd done that night.

"Have I ruined the illusion of freedom so soon 'Ooman?"

With a voice of gravel Liete asked Julle her question that needed no answer, silenty looking at each other still until Liete nearly jumped sky high as a drop of water suddenly cascaded down her cheek.

Reaching a hand up to touch her face, she leaned her head back to peer up at the planks of wood above her to find the wood completely bone dry.

Lowering her head down, she caught the look of pity that Julle quickly hid behind her careful façade of slave and servant, and Liete felt another drop begin to cascade slowly to join the other.

Edward stood breathing softly in the late afternoon sun, his men working effortlessly around him, their voices carrying acrossing the ocean in a soft shanty that resonated within him.

Hard sea men gave the tune a hollow mournful sound which betrayed them as the Jackdaw ate up the ocean leagues with a stiff wind leaving her sails pregnant and full.

His hands rested calmly on the wheel, hardly touching the warm wood, letting the ship move forward with very little direction provided by him, letting himself immerse in the salt spray and haunting song.

"I dreamed a dream the other night.

Lowlands, lowlands away me John.

My love she came, dressed all in white.

Lowlands away."

Headed towards a small island where Kidd had promised a grand bonfire in preparation of his prize three days from his victory, Edward had basked in the open fresh air, the freedom unmatched by any other.

With the calm freedom of the waves, Edward hadn't dared leave his post that he'd taken up scant moments before dawn had broken across the Caribbean least he be forced to face his own cowardice.

Liete hadn't left his quarters at all, and when he'd sent Adewale to the door scant feet below his feet to let her and her hand maiden know that they would be taking to sea soon and to collect anything they wished from Cat Island before they left it to its own devices, only Julle had spoken to let him know that the only thing Liete wanted from the cursed island was the medallion her rapist had worn, and a small chest nestled at the foot of her vanity.

Relaying the message to Edward he'd personally returned to the stark white mansion, a handkerchief covering his face as her braved the bloated and smelling corpse to pull a bloodied solid gold medallion from the officers lapel. The chest was not as easily grabbed, with a solid metal lock that weighed as much as the chest itself.

Hoisting the thing onto his shoulder, he'd made his way back to his ship as the first rays of sun had touched the horizon. Fully intending to bring the requested items to Liete personally Edward had rapped loudly on his own door, to be instantly met with the hostile and vicious glare from the carmel skinned slave woman.

"What do ya want ya facety' mon?" Off put by the insult, Edward had only the mind to simply hold the medallion out to the women.

Snatching the thing from his hand faster than a viper with one hand, she used her other hand to reach for the chest resting on his shoulder.

Before either of them could react, Ade was there lifting the chest from Edward giving him a look of knowing that sent a chill through Edward, a warning.

He felt belittled and angry, but had backed away none the less as the woman had opened the door to Edwards own chambers instantly to allow his quarter master to place the chest within the doors.

It had set his ire on fire, and he'd boyishly stomped the steps with his boots a deep frown cresting his forehead, as his thoughts turned vicious with ill-hidden jealousy taking root.

How in hell am I treated like a cabin boy on my own god damn ship!

Even as Adewale had retaken his post beside Edward and he'd hollered orders to the men, Edward had silently fumed for hours, not sure in the end what he was truly angry about.

"I dreamed my love came in my sleep.

Lowlands, lowlands away me John.

Her cheeks were wet, her eyes did weep .

Lowlands away."

Only when his men, having sensed their captains bad mood, and had then began to sing to the waves did his anger slowly begin to fade leaving his mind blissfully empty.

He'd put all thoughts of Liete, her eyes that were practically burned into his sub conscious and the hidden fear that he'd simply changed whom used her, with the whistling wind and sound of waves crashing against the hull of his ship.

Casting his eyes down for a moment, catching himself in his day dream, he took a step back from the ships wheel that was reminiscent of a drunkards walk.

Catching him off guard, he found the woman whom had taken over his thoughts with a firm grip on the railing of the bow of his ship, her grey gown that had disappeared into the sea replaced with a slim white dress that was unlike the regular fashions he'd seen on women.

Without a layer of petticoats underneath the skirt, it hugged closer to her hips, her corset forsaken for a simple shift. The dress itself wasn't made of any spectacular cloth, only simple undyed cotton, and yet it seemed a garment only a queen would dare wear.

Her hair was still free from its pins, now with only a single braid that circled her head in an attempt to keep her hair back from her face, helped also by the wind that had her locks dancing across her shoulders and back.

She stood firm, as if she'd been born on the ocean, her face turned and watching the far off horizon, crystal blue and unchanging.

The men of the ship, who he now wondered if they had struck up the song they all harmonized in because of the Beckford heiress, watched her with one eye on their work and one to her form.

Edward glanced about the ship, and found it was true for all including Adewale who watched with more of a wary eye than anything else.

Edward reached a hand to place it palm down on Ade's shoulder as a silent signal to take over the ships wheel to descend the steps, slowly making his way across the deck towards Liete.

"She came to me at my bedside.

Lowlands, lowlands away me John.

All dressed in white, like some fair bride.

Lowlands away."

Liete watched the endless ocean, letting her skin breath the cool air as her bare shoulders welcomed the heat that radiated from the sun.

She'd sensed Edwards coming like a wave washing over her own shore and when the hair on her arms stood on end, she asked coolly.

"Are we off to Nassua?" Edward stopped with his chest only a scant inch from touching her back, his hips slightly touching her own sending the numb sensation coursing throughout him once again.

Holding off the deep breath that his body craved of her scent, Edward satisfied himself with simply leaning closer to her ear to speak.

"No lass, were off to a gathering of sorts. To celebrate my victory."

Unable to see her eyes, Edward missed the flare that ignited within them as a warning, a fire was coming to burn.

Turning her head, but not her body, Liete pinned him with an angry snarl that had the nearest ship mate scuttling away as quickly as possible towards the opposite end of the ship.

"What a grand thing to be a man, having others there to celebrate your conquests. Tell me, do they genuflect and scrap their foreheads or simply line up to praise your prowess one by one?"

Edward the coward nearly won the fight within him to jump over the railing, the chances of surviving the swim to land near the same as coming out of Liete's animosity alive.

"Ah hoy 'Aptain, land 'ho" The lookout from above their heads crowed loudly, as Liete again faced the ocean leaving Edward breathless.

"Lass, I'd rather damn meself to hell than ever be the cause of your anger. I'll apologize if for the time of leaving po-" Turning on Edward, grasping his lapels with one hand, this time tight enough that her nails scratched his chest, her other hand grabbing his chin her grip icy and bruising.

"Quit groveling, Master Kenway. You have earned a rendezvous." Liete's eyes churned sickenly fast, making Edward dizzy with near sheer terror and surprise.

They stood like that for god knows how long as men rushed around them, silently readying the ship to once again port at the non-descript island that was already held two other large brigs.

The anger in Liete's eyes suddenly disappeared, as her grip on the front of his chest turned to water as she unclenched her fist and then began to smooth out the front of his clothes, taking a quick step back.

"Enjoy the wind and waves my darling." Liete slowly lifted her self to the very tips of her toes to place a chaste kiss on Edward's lips that were drawn into tight thin line. It was if kissing stone, and she once again reveled at the power shift.

Edward had taken her power this morning back acting like a proper coward, running out in the morning knowing full well she'd been awake, scared of her.

Scared of a woman who in reality was at his mercy, on his ship with his men surrounding her.

Little better than a common whore now, Liete had cheated herself and she knew it and it had made her angry beyond reproach.

She'd wanted him, oh had she, but in giving into both of their primal needs, she damned her name to a wench to be used upon first meeting.

So with the fear back into her lover's eyes, she felt her anger settle down and clear out as she pulled away completely her visage changing once again to that of a proper lady, a mask she knew well.

The ship gave a sharp jerk as the anchor that had been lowered during their interlude caught hold on the ocean floor, but Liete's feet stayed absolutely still only her dress hem swinging with the force of the stop.

"Kenway, is that a woman on yur' deck there?" A rough voice yelled from far off, and Liete did a small circle putting her back to Edward to look across the railing of the ship, to the island only a few meters away where a man dressed in a fitting tunic and black ridged hat called to her lover.

Edward cleared his throat, trying to understand what had just happened as he watched Liete sashay towards the rail closest to where his confidant and former captain Edward Thatch called to him.

He knew why she held animosity towards him, and could understand her reaction, but he didn't know how in hell to fix anything with the half insane woman whom he could hardly look at, let alone speak to without something back firing on him.

He shouldn't have slept with her, she was too valuable to be treated like some cheap bobble. Hell, with her linage he should have been coming up with some ransom pact that would surely give him a score enough to return home but even that seemed to cheapen her very being as if some possession.

Home, his treacherous thoughts quipped, where would home be now? Not with Caroline, you couldn't face her if you sailed to Wales even now.

Liete watched the man on the shore, although many toiled a bit farther off bringing in cases of rum and hacking away at foliage and trees to bring wood for burning, he stood out above them all just as her Death had.

With black hair that lightly curled from the edges of his hat, dark eyes that watched with patience and calm, dark scruff lining his jaw and a nose generally unconventional for good looks this man held an air about him that spoke of a kindred spirit.

Liete's lips pulled back in a soft smile, her white teeth contrasting sharply with her ever wine colored lips drawing the man's eyes instantly as her crossed his arms across his chest appreciation, amusement, and a quizzical expression took over his face and eyes.

A forebode sense suddenly went over Liete, sending a cool chill to the very pit of her soul, and she knew with her choices she'd set her course straight towards a summer hurricane.

"Love, this world is going to burn.."

Moving slowly Edward took up the space to her right standing by her side as he casually raised a hand and waved towards Thatch before answering her.

"When has this ever not been the case Liete?" Her name on his lips felt like a warm embrace, and Liete turned her smile toward him, turning to begin walking towards the middle of the ship where several men had begun to pull a rowboat to the ships side to lower it to the water below.

Before completely passing Edward by, Liete placed one hand on his hip and then gently laid her cheek against his back murmering lightly, damning herself further.

"You should stick around."

Liete then continued her walk towards the rowboat, where the sea men kept their eyes down afraid to be cursed by the witch she had become, parting as one brave soul motioned for her to enter the boat as they'd just hoisted it to the side of the Jackdaw, holding it steady with two ropes attached through loops on either side.

Offering her dainty palm to the brave man, he nearly broke his own whipping it up so quickly to grasp her hand with his rough one. Gathering up her skirts, Liete fully intended to clambor with as much grace as she could over the side of the ship to settle along the benches bolted in the boat. Atleaast this was her plan until strong hands grasped her waist lifting her over until her leather shoed feet touched the boards of the rowboat.

Knowing full well Edward had done the honor, before he could withdraw his hands she reached down and threaded her fingers with his own for a moment before releasing the other mans hand, and picking up her hem once again to settle down on the bench seat.

Edward backed away under Liete's madness, motioning for the man whom had dared to touch her to follow in after her. He wanted to wring the man's neck but considering the rest of the crew was deathly afraid to be under the same spell as their captain, he needed anyone who he didn't have to force to help.

The six men holding the ropes began to lower the rowboat to the sea below, and as Liete's silver eyes disappeared from view, everyone on the deck took a collective breath of fresh air.

Edward unable to stand the emotions that warred within him, one crying out for him to sail away leaving her on this island, another for him to take her back to his quarters, and another to rip the man's heart out, he suddenly vaulted off the deck of his ship into the surf relishing in the zing of the warm water against his skin as he tucked his head down and began to lazily stroke towards the shore.

As he neared the shore, the rowboat finally touched the water behind him.


	8. All Talk, No Cock

"What in damnation are yu' doin' with a woman like that on yur' brig?" Edward Teach growled out to the younger pirate seated next to him after helping himself to a long draught of rum.

He needed it after the interesting few hours he'd just had after meeting Kenway's new… damn he didn't even know what to label her.

The woman who practically had men laying in the damn surf just so her hem didn't get wet wasn't a prize for sure, he didn't think any man would dare steal that away from anyone lest they were ready to face hell from the one intent on reclaiming her.

A lady had been the last thing he thought to see in his days spent among the pirates of the West Indies, and even though she had no powdered wig, nor fancy chemise or petticoats, the moment he witnessed Edward nearly sprint across his deck to lift her into the life boat, he knew what she was.

Watching with a wary eye now as the woman named Liete, and apparently only Liete with no sur name anyone would give him, had taken up an area far from the bonfires and drinking men were she sat on a blanket watching the foliage to see the deer and other creatures brave enough to venture closer to the alien light and two legged creatures.

Kenway although his appearance was calm and relaxed, Teach knew it for false simply for nearly every moment his eyes followed Liete like a hunter waiting for its prey.

After a few moments to register the question he'd been asked, Edward cast a sly half smile towards his quasi mentor, and took a hard dose from his own rum flip mumbling into his drink.

"Simply escorting her to Nassau."

Teach scoffed at that instantly leaning forward from his sitting position against a fallen log pointing at the man in accusation.

"Bollocks! Yur' twice blown over, and blasted. Tell the truth here lad, or is it to be yur' escorting her into yur' chamber then?" Edward jerked slightly his blue eyes selling him out, as he gave Teach a glare like none other, just as James Kidd made his way from another bonfire a bit away with an odd gait that spoke of boy trying very, very hard to be a man.

Watching as James glanced over to Liete, showing he'd been eavesdropping on them before deciding to make his entrance, Edward nearly flipped the boy the bird when he gave Edward a coy grin at being caught spying.

Not one to be ignored, Teach kicked a log in the bonfire with the end of his boot sending sparks into the darkening sky before motioning towards Edward once again.

"Don't tell, fine, I'm not goin' to meddle into yur' affairs. Just know what yur' doin' there."

Edward grinned beside himself at the older man's dire tone, and like a sixth sense he knew Liete had already intended to join the gathering before she slowly stood from her spot she'd inhabitated quietly for hours now.

Upon touching the white sand of the small island, she hadn't said a word to any of the new men. Liete had stared, giving polite nods, but had quickly dislocated herself from their presence and had found a spot within eye sight and been content since. Julle had declined Ade's offer of an escort to the beach, instead choosing to stay aboard and clean the Captain's quarters to make it suitable for the longer voyage ahead.

Liete hadn't wanted to intrude on the interlude that Edward was having with this Edward Thatch, feeling that she'd done her fair share of nettling for the day, and so had taken the silent moments to herself to sort out her ever growing arsenal of emotions and to breathe with her new surroundings.

Somewhere new, without walls to keep her in, something she hadn't seen in a little over five years.

Liete now experienced the feeling of being overwhelmed, and it was one she held onto dearly. Being so filled with new moments, she wanted to remember it forever so in the times when she was caged, she could recall the sky and the wind like a bird with clipped wings.

She had been so sure with her feet on soil she knew inside out, but she'd never been here before physically or mentally.

Could she still act the same, the witch of Cat Island, while no longer being tethered to that place nor mind set?

It frightened her to be letting go of the cool reserve that she had cocooned herself into to live through her confinement because she had no guarantee that she wasn't being delivered into a new life, just like the old.

Liete couldn't handle the thought of being caged once more, unsure if she'd be able to survive it a second time now that she'd been taken on such a high to be dropped seemed disastrous.

Lifting her body from the soft woven blanket she'd requested from Edward's bed, she dusted her dress off softly and within moments the man whom had helped her from before was by her side.

He was average in every way in facial appearance with murky brown eyes, freckled skin that had seen too much sun, and dark hair that had been cut so close to his scalp his head nearly gleamed in the sun. The only thing that distinguished him from the rest of the crew was a scar that ran along the base of collar bone that was red from his fresh healing, his soft voice that reminded her of a church boy, and his sheer size.

Her helper was bigger than any man aboard she'd realized as he'd rowed her from the Jackdaw, his arms and legs reminiscent of tree trunks.

Turning her silver eyes to watch as her carefully lifted the blanket, folding it twice over before standing again to flash her with teeth that were yellowed, a tooth missing in the right corner of his lopsided smile.

"Is there anything you'd be needin' there lass?" He spoke softly and kindly, his eyes friendly and fearful all in one mix.

"No, you've been more than helpful Master..?" Rolling her hand as an invitation for his name, she knew Edward watched her closely as she began to step towards where he sat illuminated by light, but still facing the pirate.

"Drew, m'lady." Drew bowed as he said the words, and Liete gave him a friendly smile, being careful to keep any meanness from her bearing as to not scare the poor boy further.

"Thank you Drew." His grin was innocent as he tucked the blanket in his arms before shuffling towards one of the many rowboats to tuck the thing carefully so it wouldn't get wet before crossing his fingers and biting his lip as he returned to a further off bonfire.

Liete sensed that Drew, although in the visage of a man, was more akin to a boy in his mind state, and although her immediate reaction around weak things was to exploit and overcome, she had felt a moment of care, and with it had decided that it was best to pull the boy-man closer to her for if she ever had a need, she sensed that Drew would do anything for her if treated right.

Gathering her hem and boots she'd pulled off a little earlier in one hand, she stepped carefully towards the bonfire now turning her attention to the man she'd been mulling over for a good part of them evening, this Edward Thatch and his words of warning to her captain.

Not only was Edward, and Thatch watching her come within the light of the bonfire just as the sun slipped from the sky, but another boy-man that had to have been stunted in growth.

He was no bigger than her own slim body, and no stubble or shadow to even give a hint of a beard.

Meeting his eyes, Liete immediately recognized the hidden fear of a secret lying within them, and nearly cackled at the lad's mistake before he brought a bottle he'd been holding to his lips.

Good thing its dark or they'd see your hand shaking, Liete thought coldly before turning her unsettling gaze on Thatch.

He lounged back once more on the log he shared with Kenway, Adewale sitting across from the two, the boy-man having taken a seat beside him while they had changed the subject from her to Nassau.

Refusing to let the woman's presence nettle him, Teach continued after his last chastise of Kenway for his sudden outburst about the fanciful Observatory, swirling the bottle of rum in his hand looking into the fire.

"Steal a galleon, shift all the guns to one side. Would make a nice ornament for one of our harbours."

Edward couldn't build a grudge against Thatch's narrowminded reaction to his mention of the Observatory, and for the first moment since he'd stumbled upon Liete, he paid her no mind as he listened to him preach of proper defenses for their growing republic.

"It will not be easy to steal a full Spanish galleon. Have you one in mind?" Adewale, ever the voice of reason, moved his feet closer together, to make room for Liete, who after offering a polite smile shook her head to let him know she preferred to stand over the men as they spoke.

Thatch spoke intelligently when speaking of plans, and schemes and course with his men, as if putting on some grand show, Liete thought as she drank the scene in like a fine wine.

"I do, sir, And I'll show you. She's a fussock she is. Fat and slow." Thatch drew his last words out with a cruel snarl that ignited Liete's blood like a match, her cruel streak winning in that moment.

Collectively the men began to chuckle darkly, as they pondered the potential of commandeering such a grand vessel full of all types of treasure.

"and will you be the one to take the ship?" Liete's words dripped with a challenge, her stance firm and haughty, proving even to herself that no, she'd not lost her madness among the waves of freedom.

Thatch seemed almost startled as he finally met the swirling silver eyes up close that true to the men's whispers, instantly began to suck him in making his mind cloudy and dizzy.

"I only ask because you seem to me the kind of man to lay a plan rather than use the force to back it. All talk, no cock is the saying I believe I'm looking for?" James choked on the sip he was taking, as Edward sat back against his seat hard, a smirk growing as he watched Liete with swirling eyes of quicksand that pinned Thatch, daring him to match her.

This woman is insane, brushed through Edward's mind as the moments ticked by, Thatch making no movements at all.

Suddenly Thatch began to howl with laughter, throwing his head back, his hat nearly falling off as he bellowed with deep resonating laughs.

All the men along the beach quieted for a moment as they watched the man who most would call the most fearsome of them all, laugh.

Liete liked Thatch, immensely. Her last feeling of a kindred spirit had not been wrong.

Finally able to reel in his laughs to a soft chuckle, Edward raised his bottle offering it to the woman who had gained a higher ranking than lady in his book with her quick wit and biting words.

Grasping the bottle, refusing to smile at the man least he think she approved of him just yet, she pulled it to her face to inspect the rim before using her palm to wipe it condescendingly.

Her movements sent Thatch into another round of laughter as he barked out between his rolling laughs.

"You have some stones there!"

"More than most have on their best day, Master Thatch." Pleased he'd spoken intelligently to her, telling her more than anything else that he deemed her an equal, Liete took a swig delighting in the coconut and burn that warmed her chest instantly.

Offering the bottle back to its originally patron, Liete moved two paces to her left reaching a hand out to Edward who instantly took it into his own palm helping her take a seat next to him.

Thatch shook his head gayly, and as he placed his lips on the rim of his bottle to down the rest to end the night properly sauced, he smelled the hint of fresh cotton, and couldn't help but think of Liete and her electrifying eyes watching him with some real heat behind them.

Making love to her would be reminiscent of rolling in a nest of vipers, and god damn would it be worth the wounds.

Sure to keep his eyes closed as he guzzled the drink, lest he betray his thoughts to any of his comrades, Thatch silently shook his head inwardly having never been one to steal a lover from one man but his thoughts agreed with his subconscious.

But if Liete herself were at my door, I'd have to say, I'd let her in.

A few hours passed by as the captains made their plans for the next day's ship heist, their drink drawing their words together until no one could properly communicate, which Liete enjoyed watching.

Liete didn't believe for one minute that any of them planned on making the trek back to the ships to sleep off their drink, and she for one wasn't about to sleep along the sand, so as Edward's eyes began to droop and his mouth slightly parted in a snuffling snore, she didn't bother to try to wake him up.

Instead she'd stood looking for Drew, whom she found still sitting cross-legged next to a bonfire, no bottles around him, his eyes tired from the time of night rather than drink.

His body had been faced towards their bonfire, and so as she had gotten up, his head had lifted like a dutiful puppy and as she smiled and motioned for him to come over, he jumped up so fast and hard Liete swore she felt the sand shift beneath her.

He rushed over, his lopsided smile present once more.

"Did ya' need help m'am?" Liete smiled genuinely for one of the first times in her life, and nodded enthusiastically motioning towards the rowboat he'd placed her blanket in before.

"It is late, and I was hoping you could bring me back to the Jackdaw Master Drew." With the term Drew turned pink as he raised a hand to run across his neck, nodding his head all the while.

"I ain't no gennel'men m'am, jus' Drew" His accent grew deeper with his sheepishness, but he still made his way towards the rowboat, stopping only to hold his arms out to pick her up and place her inside the boat.

"Drew then." Liete smiled once again, as he trudged into the surf pushing the rowboat like a toy, before hopping inside, being careful to keep any water from his wet pants or shoes from getting on her.

Thatch watched through dazed eyes as Liete and a monster of a man made their way back towards Kenway's ship, and as they disappeared into the dark, he reached up to angel his hat over his face so the morning sun wouldn't sting his eyes.

The sand felt cool and soft, especially since he'd passed his limit long before, and just as he meant to doze off Edwards rough addled voice quipped.

"Care ta' ask me again what I'm doing with the lass on board?"

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms underneath his head gurgling out an unintelligible sentence before letting the drink take him off to dreams of silver.


	9. Mother Nature

"You seem to think that I have some say in what is to come with this endeavor, Master Kenway."

Edward wanted to roar, and pull the very hair on his head from its roots. He was half convinced that it would give him far less of a headache than Liete was at the moment.

Not only was he having to deal with her obstinate disregard, but even as she drove him to the brink of insanity he wanted to grab her, make love to her with the sea brine coating them, the wind whipping against their bodies.

He knew better than to grab Liete in a fit of anger, he'd needed to learn that lesson only once for it to stick.

Slamming his palm into the mortar cannons that were fixed to the front of the ship, creating a small ring, and leaving his hand numb for several moments, he then flung his hand out towards the impending fog, his prize within somewhere.

"Retreat to the cabin Liete, this was not a request. This can end badly, and more likely than not we'll have gun and cannon fire rained upon us at some point! You are not safe on deck!"

"Dear, dear Edward, If my safety was so upsetting to you, you'd have left me with Thatch's ship. You didn't and so I am neither safe here on this very deck or within a wooden wall which gives very little protection from an onslaught. I am not a doll needing to be placed within glass, I knew as did all these men you are dragging towards this fight the dangers of being aboard a pirate ship."

Liete could care less what Edward wanted to tell her to do. She'd been done with men making her choices the moment she'd put two gaping holes in the Devil's face with his own guns.

He had no idea what was running through her head, and she was sure it was what caused most pirates to choose this lifestyle. Angry at the disregard of those in power, she hungered for retribution. She felt blood-thirsty and had been fighting her inner demons that screamed for Death and excitement all in one from the moment she'd heard Thatch speak of taking the ship they now were on their way to find.

In these moments she felt the same heat that had encircled her when she'd killed the Devil, and she let her cold madness run wild.

Edward scoffed and determined to make Liete see reason through her silver madness opened his mouth to petition her once more.

Before her lover could speak again Liete leaned her body against the mortar he'd just slammed his hand into, reaching forward till her own hand held the center of his body in a vice grip that immediately made Edward's eyes widen, and his body to instantly harden even underneath her painful grip.

Pinning him with a glare that held him transfixed with the lack of sane thought within, Liete whispered sharply, her words reminiscent of throwing knives slicing through him.

"Leave me be now Master Kenway, you've said your part. Return to your post." Liete tightened her grip on the man making him flinch before quickly releasing him to lounge innocently against the large cannons, her look that of a sweet summer dove.

"You don' needa worry bout Lady Liete Cap'n, I'll be 'ere makin' sure nary a splintar be touchin' 'er!" Edward wanted to gut the man, who'd seemed damn near attached to his woman's hip since the day before, if only for the soft gaze she then offered the huge man and kind smile that actually reached her eyes breaking through the lunacy they'd held for hours now.

Edward didn't bother saying a word as her whirled away from them muttering darkly underneath his breath in anger as he trumped his way back towards the helm.

"Fine, be blown to blood bits you daft temptress, take a cannon to your pretty mug and see if I blink."

"Oh and Captain?"

Edward had the childish want to either ignore her call or snap a nasty reply to her, but managed to remain in the guise of a grown man and simply turned his torso to find a different kind of smile just for him upon Liete's lips.

Wicked and inviting, his arousal already at its head, his entire body could have been used as a hammer as she licked her lips slowly, the swirling silver moving as fast as the first time he'd come face to face with her, those eyes making him nearly shiver in front of his men.

"Thank you for the compliment."

Her gaze shifted to his breeches which ill hid his arousal, before turning her wicked gaze away once more.

Letting out a slow breath, Edward forced himself to turn away from her as he half limped the remainder of the way to the staircase leading to his post at the Jackdaw's helm thankful his breeches were as loose as they were or he'd really have to take a moment to himself.

Her turns of lunacy and normalcy were jarring, arousing, and maddening in their frequent visits and turns on the drop of a pin. It confused him greatly, unsure how someone who was so damn frightening, threatening, could literally make him so hot and heavy he could hardly see straight.

Looking up as he ascended the stairs, he caught Thatch giving him a look of pure amusement, his arms crossed over his chest standing to the left of the ships wheel.

"I don't want to hear what you're about to say Thatch."

Giving a shallow laugh, Thatch scuffed his own leather boot against the Jackdaw's wood turning his gaze to watch the woman still clad in her gleaming white dress withdraw slightly from the mortars to rest her back against the foremast her puppy-lad keeping watch from his post on the mortars.

Against the drab and filthy clothes of the crew, she was impossible to miss in all her brilliance, and he'd taken the guilty pleasure of watching her move around the deck for hours as she watched each man take up a task.

As he'd watched Kenway suddenly stride towards her determination in his step wishing to do the same, Teach had known he himself been taken in by the witches spell.

The men around them whispered in quiet tones of fear of being the next to be taken in, some claiming they'd already felt her draw like a waterspout spinning within their minds and souls prying everything they were from its moorings leaving them adrift in their very skins.

Teach had heard of such woman, he'd read of them in books and poems. Women made up of the very essence of Mother Nature, born from sea foam, and gifted by gods.

They'd created wars, death, and havoc wherever they'd stepped foot.

Aphrodite, Helen, Eurydice, names now synonymous with Liete caused Thatch to wonder if she'd been born of the very sea as Aphrodite had once been, Kenway having simply plucked her from the waves for his own.

"Kenway, everything I endeavor to say should be listened to." Edward grinned beside himself as he took possession of the Jackdaw's wheel from Adewale who bowed his head for a moment before moving to descend the steps and turned sharply left heading to rap on the door to Edward's quarters.

As he silently readied himself for the fight to come, it nagged him the fact that his own bed had been sacrificed for Liete and her hand maiden whom he'd found sleeping soundly facing each other once he'd managed to lift his heavy body from the white sand upon waking.

He'd been allowed for only a few minutes to enter as Julle stood outside by the door, him allowed in his own damn cabin, to use a small basin of fresh water and a rag to run over his face and neck before pulling his vest and such back into place.

All the while Liete stayed perfectly still on his bed, her hair in a long braid, her chemise the only thing she'd worn to sleep, her white dress neatly folded next to the small diagram he'd commissioned of the Jackdaw upon first landing in Nassau.

He wanted so badly to speak to her at length, to say anything of worth now that they'd had the first opportunity in nearly two days to speak without prying ears.

Instead all Edward could muster was a gruff warning.

"'Stay Inside today lass. I'll tell Ade to find a set of pistols for you, in case we're overtaken. To give ya' a chance.." He trailed off feeling foolish. Edward half expected the very ocean to rise up her defense if she wished it.

Liete seemed akin to stone as she'd laid against his mattress, not bothering to react to his words at all.

Edward felt as foolish as a colt first learning to walk, and refusing within himself to stand like a eunuch any longer, began to tug at the straps keeping his leather armor and his overlarge tunic in place. The buckles refusing to budge, and feeling heat rise to his face every second as he struggled with his own clothes, Edward finally reached over his own head yanking the jerkin and tunic off.

His armor made a loud thud as it hit the side of the ship above where a large set of drawers stood throwing it in exasperation. Only then did he take notice that the previously haphazard drawers, having been slightly ajar, and overflowing with different clothes, papers and utensils was now neatly closed. The different bottles, and other miscellaneous things that had been lying about now tidily arranged on the top giving soft clinks as his clothes landed on them.

Bare-chested and feeling even more irritated than before, his skin itching with a sense of wrongness, Edward had neared Liete, intent on regaining a sense of semblance, of sense and control out of this whirlwind this women had thrown him into.

"Wary an eye, Kenway. Here we be trespassers." Jolting out of his memory, the vision of Liete and her child like braid fading to be replaced by waters drenched in fog, the crew silent all facing forward to peer into the dampening chill.

Forcing himself to focus on the task at hand, less he put all the lives on board at risk, Edward flexed his hands softly before taking a deep breath filling his lungs to capacity as he ignored the flashes of white that nearly blinded him.

All the men were silent as the fog fat with droplets of water left their clothes and hair heavy and damp. Most men went about their duties softly and some has forsaken movement all together, weary anticipation riding heard on any songs that might have been sung. One brave soul had climbed to the railing, standing high an arm wrapped tight within a few rigging ropes, an empty bottle clasped sharply in his hand. Edward, having forbade any drinking this morning in preparation, sensed that the simple act of having a hold on something left most men grounded.

Scanning the open area, as muddled as the vision gave him, Edward held one palm out towards Adewale. The question unspoken, Ade placed a rather large leather bound spyglass in his hand and stepped forward to place a palm holding the Jackdaw on its present course while Edward lengthened the glass peering into the abyss.

Liete wrapped an arm around the foremast, watching as Drew stood tall, his legs that were reminiscent of tree trunks held the large mortar cannon balls in place his arms spread wide one hand on each cannon.

His expression had gone hard the moment the mist had settled around them, and his consistent chattering had fallen silent, his words lost among the waves that lapped against the wood below their feet.

She'd admit to herself that she may have been a bit vainglorious as the bitter chill of violence and expectancy flowed within her bones until she was full with the cool calm. She, and no one else she suspected wished to be the one to break the calm the very sea had blanketed them with.

Liete wanted nothing more than to be off this ship, the thought taking hold within her mind the moment Edward had stomped his way into the cabin, and had ordered her to stay inside like a simpkin.

She'd never been so furious in her life, not with Edward mind, but with herself. He lit her blood like a damn bonfire, he was the first taste of freedom she'd had since she'd been born, and she basked in his very breath of life. Although she couldn't quell that need within her own stomach, she had let it control her actions and now here she was yet another's man to control and order.

Liete might as well have gotten down on her knees like a common whore, she'd feel exactly the same as she did now… She felt like property once again.

So the drive of anger kept her planted at the bow, refusing to move a damn step if Edward wanted it.

She'd rather die than listen to his half asse'd flittering of safety and concern.

Drew shifted from one foot to the other, glancing once behind him at Liete. She was the prettiest damn gal he'd seen since Elizabeth, the maid for the Abney family whom owned a plantation in Kingston town. She'd been gentle as a breeze, and she'd never once made fun of his stutter.

He knew he wasn't the most intelligent man, and although his speech left those around him with the impression of an idiot, Drew understood the world around him just fine.

Watching the woman out of the corner of his eye, he knew she was no witch. She mumbled no spells, and threw no rune stones, she was like Gerald.

Gerald had been his dog that he'd found lying in the mud and muck down the hill from the farm he'd been a hand at. He'd seen the cur frequently skulking about, running the moment any footstep was heard to close. Drew had only ever wanted to give the dog an ear run although its fur was filthy and matted.

One evening the guards, drunk on superiority and cruelness shot the dog in the hind leg, kicked the mutt, and left it to die whimpering as the sky cried for the innocent soul.

Drew smiled goofily to himself remembering Gerald.

The damn dog nearly bit his finger off as he'd come upon the thing and tried to pick him up, no matter the damn filth. Scared to leave the thing alone and scared, Drew sat with the dog for hours as rain fell, passerby's cursing him for being simpleminded telling him to leave the thing to die.

Just a bit before the sun rose, the dog placed his head to Drew's palm with eyes full of pain.

He'd held the hound like a mama does her babe back to his modest hovel.

Placing the dog on his hay cot, he'd dug the bullet out of the hind of that dog, which whimpered softly the while. He'd made sure to get the thing good and drunk first before he'd used a needle and thread to clumsily stitch him up.

He knew it wasn't perfect, but he'd only left that dog's side to work and piss, until Gerald had been walking around his small room before he knew it.

Never once did anyone see Drew without Gerald again, and it never let anyone pet him.

Not a one but Drew.

Liete's skin felt sticky, her hair unbound limp, moved softly only by the wind, and as she peered out into the wide expanse, like a terrible vision out of the gates of hell, a dark mast nearly fifty meters high jutted into the sky, sails seeming to swallow the entire field of her vision, and even though she'd been aboard a similar vessel on her voyage to this place, she felt her breath catch and her eyes widen.

If only for what the implication of finding the giant had meant.

As if her thoughts had been read, a soft call came from the stern, swallowed by the mist and the hearts of all around her.

"Hold fast men, hell's waitin' for it's prize."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and if this is worth continuing!  
> -g.


End file.
